


Играть на надтреснутой флейте

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст в режиме коротких серий, объединенных общим сюжетом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Про флору, фауну и некрологи

**1\. Вводная**

 

 _«Дж. Т. Кирк (род. 2233 — ум. 2259) — здесь какой-то пошлый эвфемизм для обозначения идиотии, осложнённой отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения (мнение Маккоя, возможно, не очень далекое от действительности), должно быть, «знаменитый капитан Звёздного Флота» или что-то вроде (Спок был бы более точен в подборе формулировок, и сейчас Спок пригодился бы, и весьма). Гуманоид, землянин. Родился, жил и умер по-дурацки»_ , — указанный Дж. Т. Кирк сочиняет статью для межгалактического универсального справочника. Или, возможно, некролог? В этот момент Дж. Т. Кирк абсолютно уверен, что на этот раз всё — крышечка, конец. 

Ждать конца не страшно, не больно и только чуточку тревожно — вокруг шелестят… листья. Мясистые, ярко-красные с изнанки и зеленые с внешней стороны, и этим походят на упитанных жерлянок ( _Земля, Айова, Риверсайд_ ). Густыми хлопьями и беспрестанно сыплется… пожалуй, пыльца. Пахнет не сладко и не горько, и не кисло, и… никак. Но пахнет. Внизу, далеко за пеленой необычайно живой, мясистой и яркой листвы, за почти сотней футов трепещущего пространства, бродят чёрные гибкие тени. У них такенные ядовитые зубы и такенные крепкие когти, но, к счастью, они не умеют взбираться на деревья. А Дж. Т. Кирк, оказывается, умеет.

Дж. Т. Кирк крепче обнимает шершавый красноватый ствол и смотрит вниз — через колышущуюся завесу. «Боунс бы мне сейчас, — мечтается Дж. Т. Кирку, — руки повыдергал и в задницу засунул…»

***

"Черт бы побрал всю флору, фауну, всю... планету! К чертовой матери! — думает в это же время доктор Леонард МакКой. Потом мысленно одергивает себя: он уже видел, как всю планету побрала пусть не чертова мать, но что-то очень близкое. Планета вздрогнула, опала внутрь себя и перестала существовать. Со всей флорой, фауной, со всеми этими остроухими обитателями. — Чёрт бы побрал Джима Кирка с его кривыми мозгами! С его куриным везением! С его…»

Доктор МакКой имеет право на злость (он знает точно). И он ненавидит космос. Космос — чёрная бесконечность (остроухий говорит, это утверждение неверно, Вселенная конечна, просто никто из нас пока что не добрался до её границы). Боится и ненавидит, если откровенно. Пожалуй, довольно странно было, в таком случае, отправиться в консервной банке чёрт знает куда? 

Ах, да, доктор МакКой слишком часто употребляет слово «чёрт» со всеми его производными. Остроухий как-то уточнил, не относится ли доктор МакКой к адептам культа «рогатого земного низшего божества». Серьезно уточнил, как он это всегда умудряется. Маккоя подмывало согласиться с уточнением. 

И — еще раз — да.

Там внизу, под консервной банкой с четырьмя сотнями человек на борту, вертится планета с бессмысленным наименованием «Ай Джи — триста двадцать четыре дробь пять»: зеленовато-синяя, похожая на Терру, будто сестра-близнец, условно обитаемая и коварно-аномальная. Вместе с планетой вертится чертов идиот Джим Кирк.

МакКой очень рассчитывает на то, что Джим Кирк вертится там живой.

***

Первоначально коммандер Спок заинтересовался планетной аномалией: некое неустановленное воздействие ограничивало связь, но избирательно. В иные моменты сигнал добирался до поверхности планеты без каких бы то ни было искажений, зато полностью пропадал в другие, а трижды за время орбитальных исследований терялась только часть передаваемой информации (в первом случае были утеряны пять целых и шестьдесят пять сотых процента информации; во втором потери составили уже десять с четвертью процентов; в третий раз переданы были лишь три целых и одна сотая процента информации). Системность в явлении на первый взгляд отсутствовала. На взгляд человека, что довольно объяснимо, но и на взгляд вулканца — тоже. Такую алогичность коммандер Спок воспринял как вызов собственному интеллекту: наличие факта всегда означает и наличие под ним достаточных оснований.

Затем коммандера Спока заинтересовал еще один факт — при наличии атмосферы с удовлетворительным уровнем насыщенности кислородом и достаточного количества воды на планете, по видимости, отсутствовала разумная жизнь. С вероятностью в шестьдесят восемь процентов уровень развития местной фауны был недостаточным для выделения из нее обладающих разумом видов, тридцатипроцентная вероятность предполагала, что зачатки разумной жизни были уничтожены какими-то факторами среды, и, наконец, два процента составляла возможность ошибок при удаленном исследовании планеты.

Еще позже коммандер Спок припомнил, что капитан считает однопроцентную вероятность достаточным основанием для уверенности в успехе любого начинания. Именно поэтому он совершил действие, о котором пожалел спустя шесть часов и тридцать восемь минут по стандартному измерению после совершения (хотя вулканцы не жалеют и не ищут себе оправданий). Он включил коммуникатор и сказал:

— Коммандер Спок — мостику. Со стороны научного отдела направляю предложение к проведению кратковременной исследовательской миссии планеты «Ай Джи — триста двадцать четыре дробь пять» с экспресс-сбором образцов местной флоры и произведением стандартных измерений.

Но, коммандер Спок был уверен, что о своих действиях спустя шесть часов и тридцать восемь минут пожалел еще один член экипажа. Поскольку коммуникатор отозвался:

— Капитан Кирк — коммандеру Споку. Со своей стороны не имею возражений. Поручаю вам организовать миссию. Настаиваю на собственном личном участии в деятельности миссии. 

***

Хикару Сулу родился в Сан-Франциско, на Терре, но город этот не запомнил: его семья перебралась на Ганьжуцу спустя два года после рождения сына. Хикару рос в Ишкаве (крохотная, дремотная провинция, мычание кротусов, тихий школьный кар по утрам, учитель Виен, красивая, как Кансеым [корейская богиня милосердия]) и, вероятно, должен был стать фермером, как и его отец. Он стоял бы по колено в воде изо дня в день и смотрел бы, как прорастают тонкие полупрозрачные рисовые ростки. 

Вмешались клингоны, и учитель Виен больше никогда никому не расскажет о стадиях созревания риса.

Быть может, всё неплохо, учитывая, что теперь Хикару сидит за приборной панелью мостика «Энтерпрайз» в желтой тунике навигатора. 

Или плохо, учитывая, что капитан Кирк пропал.

И, — тут Хикару нервно сжал кулаки, — не очень похоже, чтобы капитан просто заблудился в лесу этой странно зелёной, тихой и неприятной планеты.

 

***

Когда энсин Чехов пьян, он требует, чтобы его называли miсhman′ом, поскольку он русский, а у русских нет никаких энсинов! Есть только нормальные русские miсhman'ы. Никто из команды не знает, что это за мэны, но, откровенно говоря, энсин Чехов за первые полгода текущей пятилетней миссии напивался всего дважды (один раз в день совершеннолетия и однажды с горя). И вёл себя при этом чрезвычайно мило (это ему так сказали и подробно расписали). Но всё равно, больше напиваться не хочет точно (наутро всегда ужасно тошнит и болит голова).

Вообще-то мистер Спок, разумеется, отметил бы, что двух раз недостаточно для составления репрезентативной выборки. Но энсин Чехов — не мистер Спок, и еще у Чехова постоянное ощущение, что мистеру Споку никогда в жизни не было восемнадцати лет. Он, кажется, родился сразу коммандером. 

И, разумеется, коммандер Спок в жизни ни разу не ошибался так, как ошибся сегодня Паша Чехов! Сегодня Чехов потерял капитана. А ведь Чехов был уверен, что с его расчетами все верно, и что совершенно ничего не может произойти при транспортации группы людей из одной заданной точки в другую, если сигнал удовлетворителен, координаты надежно закреплены, и даже мистер Скотти настроен вполне благожелательно. 

А оно происходит!

Из транспортаторной по коммутатору несётся отборная ругань (её, как и прочие замечательные вещи, изобрели в России, но Пашу это сейчас совершенно не радует). А затем довольно сдержанно (потому что голосом мистера Спока) интересуются:

— Энсин Чехов! Каковы ваши предположения относительно того факта, что среди транспортированных нет капитана Кирка?

Чехов беспомощно глядит на Сулу и не сразу понимает, что у коммандера чуточку подрагивает голос. Самую малость, но, видать, от чудовищной злости. Что за извращенными вулканскими способами его будут убивать, Чехов подумает позже. А сперва Чехову думается, каким же таким фантастическим образом капитан мог исчезнуть с места последней локации непосредственно в момент транспортации.

**2\. Отчёт**

Решение об участии капитана Кирка в высадке десанта вряд ли можно было считать вполне логичным, однако предварительный анализ геоклиматических условий планеты не предполагал повышенную опасность для исследователей ввиду отсутствия резко патогенной флоры и достаточно агрессивных форм жизни. Таким образом, участие капитана Кирка в высадке группы на планету являлось, по его мнению, достаточно приятным и безопасным развлечением, о чем он сообщил мне в следующих выражениях (дословная цитата): "Да ладно тебе, Спок! Не будь таким занудой! Я уже месяц торчу на мостике безвылазно, скоро на людей начну кидаться со скуки! А так хоть проветрюсь!" Неточность: последняя высадка на планету случилась двадцать шесть целых, восемь десятых дней назад и закончилась эпидемией не слишком опасного, но неопрятного инфекционного заболевания среди экипажа, а средняя продолжительность пребывания капитана на мостике составляет четыре целых семь десятых часа в сутки, оставшиеся пять целых три десятых часа рабочего времени капитан делит свое внимание между контролем функционирования инженерного отсека, ходом лабораторных исследований и другими жизненно важными корабельными процессами. 

Таким образом, высадка на планету под руководством капитана Кирка была совершена в девять часов утра по корабельному времени, в период наибольшей стабильности передачи сигналов. В первую очередь лейтенантами Фортескью, Лао и Капковым был осуществлен забор проб грунта и дождевых вод, а ксенобиологи О'Райли и Бриджес в сопровождении группы охраны отправились на поиски некрупных форм фауны. Планетологи Кернет и Джонс производили замеры радиационных излучений и магнитных полей. Капитан Кирк в это время осуществлял, по всей видимости, рекреацию (вопреки предупреждениям уселся на траву насыщенного красного цвет, призывая к подобного рода действиям остальных не занятых исследованиями членов экипажа).

Ровно через два часа группы исследователей объединились для обмена данными и обсуждения предварительных результатов исследований. Теория о наличии разумных форм жизни по-прежнему не находила подтверждения, что ставило вопрос о целесообразности колонизации планеты.

В ожидании устойчивого сигнала, необходимого для транспортации на корабль, группа произвела некоторые дополнительные исследования, а именно...

***

Спасибо, если поинтересовались моим мнением. Ухура. Нийота Ухура, лейтенант. Ксенолингвистика и, местами, ксенопсихология. Кения, если вам всё ещё интересно. В Кении есть сказки. Про деревья-людоедов. И про крокодилов-людоедов. И про львов-людоедов. И еще про пустыни, которые пожирают людей. Ну, вы поняли. Сказки довольно однообразные.

Это я к чему?

Это я к тому, что мало ли. Тут всё такое мирное и тихое, что никак не могло обойтись без людоедов. Не нужно на меня так смотреть. Спросите у Сулу, он вроде как ботаник. Плотоядные растения действительно существуют. 

***

— Энсин Чехов, координаты последних локаций мне на ПАДД.  
— Секунду, сэр. И, сэр… я сказать хотел… 

Коммандер Спок смотрит на Чехова. Тот меняет цвета, как земная рептилия хамелеон, о которой как-то упоминал доктор МакКой. Чехов то бледен до белизны, то красен, будто болен и температура его тела недопустимо повышена. Даже по людским меркам энсин чрезвычайно эмоционален.

— Слушаю вас, энсин.  
— Дело в том, сэр, что я еще несколько раз перепроверил координаты и настройки телепортатора. И мистер Скотт за мной еще раз проверил. Мы не видим ошибки, а мы… довольно умные, сэр. Оба.

Энсин краснеет теперь уже в максимальной степени.

— Уровень вашего интеллекта, энсин, высок и близок к границе гениальности. Я не ставлю под сомнение вашу компетентность. 

— В общем, мы оба считаем, сэр, что в момент транспортации произошёл сбой в работе оборудования, вероятно, незначительные колебания напряжения электрической сети шестого сектора установки. Мы думаем, что, возможно, капитана транспортировало не туда. Ну, знаете, как бигля адмирала Арчера...  
Вероятность такого развития событий составляла менее трёх процентов, однако Спок знает, что капитан Кирк считает себя «везучим» человеком (что означает: в его случае не следует пренебрегать трёхпроцентными вероятностями).

— В таком случае, рассчитайте возможные координаты транспортации, энсин, — отвечает Спок.

Энсин Чехов широко улыбается. Вероятно, мышцы его лица должны болеть от перенапряжения.

***

Триббл жрёт эту красную мясистую травку, радостно курлыкая. Доктор МакКой глядит на триббла с тоской. Триббл жрёт и жрёт, и курлыкает. Скотина. Впрочем, трибблы жрут всё, даже то, от чего могут сдохнуть. Этот не сдыхает — травка безопасна.

Из лаборатории поступают данные о практически полной стерильности планеты — патогенная флора отсутствует. Ничего, что угрожало бы здоровью экипажа. Ну, по крайней мере, Джим не загнулся где-то там от скоротечной местной-чертовой-неизвестной-науке лихорадки. 

Чехов сегодня краснеет особенно яростно, возможно, гипертензия? И эта полупрозрачная кожа. На поверхность планеты Чехову спускаться запретить — во избежание получения солнечных ожогов (пометить в журнале).

Триббл чрезвычайно доволен. Выводит почти соловьиную трель. Леонард вздрагивает: прежде он такого еще не слыхал. Триблл волнообразно колышется. Леонард хмурится. Триббл выглядит так, будто поймал самый крупный «приход» в своей бестолковой жизни.

— Кристина, — кричит Леонард. — Похоже, эту траву можно даже в косяки не забивать! 

***

**Реконструкция событий 2259.9.10.19.07 — 2259.9.10.19.10**

Энсин Чехов сообщает об устойчивости сигнала связи, позволяющей произвести телепортацию команды исследователей на борт, и предлагает всем оставаться на местах.  
Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк:

— Вас поняли, ждём, остаёмся.

Одновременно капитан смешит лейтенанта Лао тем, что изображает триббла. Таким образом, его внимание рассеяно.

Бортовой инженер Монтгомери Скотт:

— Сейчас.

Производится телепортация первых семи участников миссии.  
Бортовой инженер Монтгомери Скотт:

— Успешно. Сейчас заберем оставшихся.

Через тридцать целых семь десятых секунды начинается телепортация второй группы, в том числе капитана Дж.Т. Кирка. Визуальное наблюдение указывает на то, что он попал в зону действия телепортационного луча, как и остальные участники миссии.

Через пять целых восемь десятых секунды после завершения процедуры обнаруживается, что на телепортационной платформе капитан отсутствует.

**Комментарий 1**

Во избежание подобных инцидентов в дальнейшем следует уточнить формулировки Устава Звездного флота, касающиеся порядка участия капитанов звездолетов в наземных миссиях. Однозначный запрет на участие снизил бы смертность среди высшего офицерского состава на двадцать восемь целых семь десятых процента. 

**Комментарий 2**

Капитан крайне необходим команде.

**Комментарий 3**

Исчезновение капитана вынуждает пересмотреть некоторые выводы относительно важности эмоций в жизни экипажа и отдельных его членов.

***

Монтгомери Скотт знает, что у него в ящике стола лежит бутылка замечательного бурбона. В этой бутылке сокрыт глубокий смысл — она почти как бутылка джинна, исполняет любые желания. У Скотти желание одно, но сокровенное.

Сейчас Скотти кричит:

— Тупое ты животное! Да ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?

Тупое животное Кинсер втягивает голову в шею, но в облике сохраняет некое упрямство, будто считает, что поступил правильно. А какого хрена правильно, если сбил настройки отображения координат, и теперь этот проклятый лес, в котором потеряли капитана, ползает по всей планете?! 

— Ползает?!

Скотти трёт глаза — вторая смена подходит к концу. Кинсер втянул голову, ждёт трагической развязки. Бутылка в столе тревожит.

— Ползает…

Лес — ползает! Да твою же в душу! У Скотти желание — разобраться с этой херней.

***

Почему от красной травки один триббл бьётся в экстазе, а другого, простите, Кристина, выворачивает наизнанку? 

Элементарно же! Красная травка то крепче и забористей самого крутого косяка, а то даже по запаху — дерьмо. Одна и та же травка. Листики, корешки насыщенного бордового цвета. И цветочная завязь, кажется.

Есть ведь ксенобиологи, в конце концов. Трибблы маются в своих коробках: один в экстазе наркотического опьянения, другой — обморочно-отравленный. 

МакКой вызывает отдыхающего между сменами Сулу, просит найти еще ксеноботаников. Те, конечно, уже заняты своими собственными образцами, но пусть бы поглядели на трибблов. Быть может, тот, отравленый, сдохнет, а может, и выживет. Мысли Леонарда кружатся, как мошкара, бессистемно, сплошным роем.

— Да, — говорит Сулу. — Даже, пожалуй, моих знаний было бы достаточно. У всех растений с планет М-класса существует примитивная система реагирования на внешние раздражители: они способны выделять те или иные вещества в зависимости от конкретных факторов среды. Например, погибающие от засухи эуридии с Ганьжуцу выделяют в окружающую атмосферу вещества, привлекающие птиц. Птицы, в свою очередь, способны переносить семена эуридий на своих перьях достаточно далеко, в том числе на берега рек и в болотистые местности, где эуридии приживаются. Механизм защиты от вымирания.

— И для чего, как ты думаешь, эта травка… ведет себя так? — МакКой неопределенно машет рукой.

— Возможно, первый образец занимался привлечением какого-то переносчика для семян, но перед полным уничтожением успел передать предупреждение второму образцу, который, в свою очередь, воспользовался защитным механизмом.

— То есть умное растение?

— Точнее, наверно, разберется лейтенант Бриджес. Она, кажется, работает с образцами.

Миниатюрная брюнетка кивает Маккою, раздраженно поджав губы. Трибблы страдают. МакКой страдает тоже, но себе объясняет это в том смысле, что страдает от злости. Его злят идиоты.

А потом является лейтенант Ухура, которая, как все знают, родилась в Кении, полной кровавых сказок и страшных былей.

И говорит:

— А знаете, я тут подумала. Они могут быть разумны. Как в некоторых кенийских легендах. 

— Кто?

— Растения же!

Сулу пожимает плечами:

— В космосе всё случается.

***

Это не ошибка системы навигации. 

Лес ползает так: перед высадкой на планету десанта он вёл себя прилично и оставался в своих границах, зафиксированных при первом знакомстве с планетой. В момент высадки часть зеленых подонков, судя по видеозаписям, сдвинулась к северу от места посадки. После телепортации экипажа на судно картина переменилась: зеленый поток скоренько побрёл в сторону экватора планеты и сейчас топчется на нём довольно плотной толпой.

Тут Скотти пробирает до печёнок, куда уж там бурбону!

Он глядит на Кинсера (у того нервно-гордый вид) и на коммутатор. Хватает коммутатор и орёт: 

— Мостик! Коммандер Спок! Деревья! Деревья похитили Джима!

В коммутаторе шум, нервные смешки и слышно, что кто-то еще кричит. Кажется, что-то вроде «Спок, у них есть мозги! У деревьев!»

Там потом становится тихо и в установившейся тишине коммандер Спок спокойно требует: 

— Отчёты мне на падд. Приказываю лейтенантам Сулу и Джотто начинать подготовку к спасательной операции. Участие доктора Маккоя и лейтенанта Ухуры в качестве ксенолингвиста обязательным. Мистер Скотт, прошу выдать координаты возможного местоположения капитана.

Снова шумят. Скотти слышит, как Ухура вполголоса сообщает, что она лингвист, а не парфюмер. Что у нее даже дезодорант без отдушки!

***  
Капитан Джеймс Т.Кирк больше не думает о смерти и прочих грустных вещах вроде некрологов и статей в справочниках. Ему смешно и хорошо. Забавное тут всё. Такое… весёленькое. 

**3\. Промежуточные итоги**

Пахнет приторно, липко даже через защитную маску. Под ногами мягко пружинит слой прелой, подгнивающей листвы. Какая-то восьминогая изумрудная ящерица выскальзывает под ноги Маккою, замирает, разглядывая его почему-то презрительно. Чёрт её знает, почему. Может, тоже разумная. Может, сейчас мысленно сочиняет отчёт о первом контакте с расой больших, неуклюжих и туповатых прямоходящих. Потом ящерица исчезает, и Леонард о ней тут же забывает.

Лес шумит недоуменно и с некоторой угрозой. Лейтенант Джотто размахивает фазером, Сулу двигается с грацией убийцы из фильма про якудза. Ухура беспрерывно и изобретательно ругается — Леонард тоже хотел бы тоже, но тушуется перед виртуозностью талантливого лингвиста. Засмеют же. А коммандер Спок самый умный (как и всегда) — руководит операцией с капитанского мостика. 

Деревья. Деревья тут — ух. Никакой нецензурщины не хватит, чтобы описать. Стволы неохватные, верхушки, видать, цепляют к себе облака. Сыплют красной трухой — пыльцой, как пояснила Бриджес. Это от пыльцы липко и приторно. У деревьев — сезон любви.

Трикодеры помалкивают, пыльца сыплется, МакКой встречает еще одну восьминогую ящерицу, Ухура продолжает утверждать, что ксенолингвистика в нынешней ситуации бессильна. Древесные кроны настолько густые, что местное розоватое небо поступает редко, прорехами, и потому кажется, что бредёшь по дну бесконечного колодца. 

Потом Джотто молча стреляет, а вскрикивает Ухура, и тут же пищат трикодеры, и твари, похожие на земных пантер, пускаются врассыпную. Их с десяток, они больше пантер, но перекликаются высокими тревожными трелями. Леонард успевает заметить когти — впечатляют. 

— Капитан! — вопит Бриджес, задирая подбородок.

— Боунз! — доносится в ответ, сверху, радостное и пьяное. — Лезь сюда! Тут клёво!

МакКой тоже смотрит вверх: высоко, футах в тридцати, сидит его проклятый и, без сомнения, живой капитан. Обнимает толстый ствол и лыбится, сволочь. И обдолбан по уши, подозревает Леонард. Но, скорее всего, сочинять некролог не понадобится.

— Это женская особь, — говорит Бриджес. — Особь, очевидно, пыталась наладить контакт с капитаном единственным доступным ей способом — выделяя вещества, доставляющие человеку удовольствие. Возможно, изначально она вынудила капитана на неё… залезть, приманив хищников. Возможно так же, имело место предложение к спариванию или что-то вроде…

— В капитана втюрилось дерево?! Охренеть!

— Джим! Ты там как? Ты не ранен?! Да чтоб тебя! Отвечай! Ничего не болит?!

Джим смеется.

— Задница. Задница болит! Отсидел! Лезь сюда, Боунз!

Суточный курс детоксикации. 

— А дерево не будет страдать от неразделенной любви, если мы заберем у него капитана?

Леонард знает, что у Скотти заначен хороший бурбон.

**Комментарий**

Раса разумных древообразных, обладающих слабыми эмпатическими способностями, имеет огромный научный интерес. Самоназвание в доступной гуманоидам форме ретранслировано быть не может (оно представляет собой сложное углеродное соединение). Термин «энты», предложенный капитаном Дж.Т.Кирком, нахожу подходящим. 

Установлено, что команда работает на восемнадцать процентов эффективней, если задачей выступает спасение жизни капитана. Моя собственная эффективность, напротив, уменьшается на три процента, когда возникают ситуации, угрожающие жизни капитана Дж.Т. Кирка. Возможно, я эмоционально вовлечен.


	2. Моральные травмы, мальтусианская этика и 34,222% трибблов (первая половина)

Тяжело быть жертвой коллективной травли. Очень тяжело. Особенно когда травят из-за внешности (что вообще-то подло и недостойно). А ведь Джим не виноват в том, что настолько мил. Да, заметьте, Джим это открыто признает. Он мил. Но зачем же травить?  
Вот, скажем, Боунз.  
Нудит и нудит.  
— Джим! — бубнит. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя накачали наркотой и чуть не трахнули?!  
— Не трахнули же! Да там и нечем. Трахать-то, — легкомысленно отвечает Джим, за что получает еще порцию бубнежа.  
— Но могли накачать до смерти! Ты мог сдохнуть от передоза! Боже мой… это всё твоя рожа! И эта ухмылочка! Сделай уже с ней что-нибудь. Мне кажется, на тебя даже остроухий мерзавец западает!  
Это, конечно же, удар ниже пояса, поскольку известно, что «западать» — нелогично. Впрочем, от Спока тоже достается.  
— Если позволите, капитан, мне хотелось бы указать на необходимость ограничить или совсем исключить ваше участие в наземных миссиях, учитывая вашу необычную способность попадать во всякого рода статистические аномалии. Например, вероятность возникновения у древообразных форм разумной жизни желания спариваться с гуманоидами я оцениваю в два целых три десятых процента. Таким образом…  
— Я всё понял. Благодарю вас, коммандер, за ценный совет.  
Лейтенант Ухура не могла остаться в стороне. В столовой она окинула своего капитана совершенно неуважительным и в чем-то даже оскорбительным взглядом и фыркнула:  
— Не понимаю некоторых женщин. Будто внешность хоть что-то значит! Даже такая... милая.  
И пошла дальше. Боунз расхохотался.  
— Что?  
— Ревнует! Чёрт, Джим! Тебя ревнуют к дереву!  
— С чего бы? Мы с ней даже не встречались, она динамила меня раз пять.  
— Женщины, Джим, существа загадочные. И непознаваемые.  
Потом еще энсин Чехов. Он, конечно, не осмеливался ляпнуть что-нибудь этакое своему капитану в лицо (вообще в этом экипаже, кажется, только Чехов имеет какое-то представление о дисциплине, субординации и прочей такой чуши). Но, рассказал Боунз, мальчишка плакался в докторскую жилетку. Дескать, вот он тоже симпатичный, почти как капитан, а никто вот в него не влюбляется. Даже энсин Екатерина из инженерного в ответ на ухаживания сказала приходить, когда подрастёт. И вот никто его не любит, и никто не ценит.  
— И что ты ему ответил? — полюбопытствовал Джим.  
— Что-что… Конечно, тоже велел приходить, когда чуток подрастет! Чтобы это перестало смахивать на педофилию.  
— Он уже совершеннолетний.  
— Выглядит на пятнадцать.  
Джим погрустнел — ему досталась удивительная, странная команда.  
А травля, меж тем, не прекращалась — Джим явно чем-то провинился перед Вселенной. Уже на мостике навигатор Сулу вдруг сообщил:  
— Капитан… я хотел сказать…  
— Да, лейтенант?  
— Хотя традиционная корейская религия, буддизм, считает внешнюю привлекательность серьезным препятствием к духовному совершенствованию, я вовсе не считаю, капитан, что ваша внешность как-то влияет на ваши душевные качества. Вот, — и густо покраснел.  
Это было предпоследней каплей. Джим уселся в кресло и сообщил:  
— Я слышал про одного капитана, которого очень задразнила и обидела команда. И от обиды и огорчения он случайно не на ту кнопку нажал. И все взорвались нахрен!  
Последней же каплей стало вот что — Спок ведь возразил!  
— Капитан, я сомневаюсь в достоверности рассказанной вами истории. При всем желании вряд ли возможно взорвать целый корабль нажатием одной кнопки, учитывая многочисленные и весьма надежные системы изоляции отсеков корабля в аварийных ситуациях. Более того, наличие в конструкциях кораблей кнопок, нажатие которых приводило бы к взрывам, абсолютно нелогично.  
Джим застонал в голос. А доктор МакКой, конечно, решил, что у капитана нервный срыв.

***

Запись в бортовом журнале от 2259.10.10.20

Принят приказ о проведении дипломатической миссии на третьей планете планетарной системы KOI-361. Цель: осуществление Первого контакта и подписание стандартного соглашения о сотрудничестве с Объединенной Федерацией планет.  
Ответственным за проведение миссии назначен старший помощник Спок, лейтенант-коммандер.  
Приступить к исполнению миссии разрешено не ранее 2259.12.10.00 с учетом завершения ремонтных мероприятий в инженерной зоне 6.  
Приказ за подписью: адмирал К. Пайк.

***

Звезду планетарной системы KOI-361 телианцы называют «Та-о-и» — «Дарующей жизнь и смерть». У них были миллионы лет, чтобы смириться: Та-о-и дарит жизнь так же легко, как и отбирает. Это опасное, злое солнце, которое не столько согревает, сколько выжигает Телиа, делая существование на поверхности невыносимым и почти невозможным. Телиа — коричневая пустыня, изъеденная оспинами разломов и впадин давно пересохших морей. Телианцы — маленькие, четырех - четырех с половиной футов роста, тоже коричневые, с замечательными золотистыми глазами на узких лицах, с изящными шестипалыми конечностями без ногтей, с длинными и тонкими хвостами, напоминающими хвосты тушканчиков — забавными рыжими кисточками на концах. На голографиях телианцы улыбчивы, замотаны в пестрые тяжелые ткани, и женщины неотличимы от мужчин.  
Джим еще раз пролистал голо, чувствуя, будто что-то упускает. Потом сообразил: нет детей. Совсем. Возможно, какие-то культурные табу, запрещающие присутствие детей в публичных местах или не позволяющие демонстрировать их чужакам? Вероятнее всего.  
Впрочем, потом, на досуге. На Телиа есть дилитий, много дилития — из-за него даже, пожалуй, могла бы разгореться какая-нибудь война. И маленьких гуманоидов безжалостно истребили бы за коричневую руду с редкими слюдяными прожилками. Сами телианцы ведь не воюют — утратили это умение за долгие века коллективного выживания.  
К счастью, Федерация поступит так, как поступает всегда в такого рода ситуациях — предложит традиционную схему «Продовольствие и технологии в обмен на дилитий». Телианцы будут жить, и даже неплохо, а эти их невидимые и неведомые дети разлетятся по программам культурного обмена во все уголки освоенной Вселенной. Все они будут живы и здоровы, думает Джим. Только Телиа постепенно превратится в исторический аттракцион, заповедник вроде «Навахо-нейшен» или бесконечных кукурузных полей Айовы. Старики-телианцы будут сидеть в своих норах, посасывая трубки (или что они там курят?), а к ним — толпами стекаться туристы, готовые раскошелиться. Станут фотографироваться в цветастых тряпках, слушать фальшивые и бездушные экскурсионные программы, пить какой-нибудь местный алкоголь и закусывать этими их лепешками из кактусов.  
Да ладно, утешал сам себя Джим. Они же уже изобрели звездолеты. И сами бы полетели — без помощи и контроля Федерации.  
Просто лет на пятьдесят позже.  
Они, видно, любят свою землю и свою «Дарующую жизнь и смерть». А Джим даже не заглянет в их золотистые глаза, потому что присутствие капитана на переговорах «не сочтено целесообразным с учётом недавнего инцидента». Группа профессиональных дипломатов под руководством старшего помощника Спока, несомненно, справится.

***

Телианцы милы и предупредительны, и готовы подписать что угодно. Это раздражает МакКоя. Если совсем уж откровенно — злит. Сперва подписываешь какой-нибудь контракт, от радости ног под собой не чуя, а после расхлебываешь. Он бы хватал этих хвостатых за шкирки и тряс: читайте, что подписываете! торгуйтесь! выбивайте больше! у вас дилитий, вам можно!  
Он этого, конечно, не делает. Чинуши из соответствующего департамента разработали стандартную форму соглашения, содержащую достаточное количество лазеек и уверток, чтобы превратить межрасовое сотрудничество если не в кабалу (кости им оставят), то, по крайней мере, в крайне неприятную для туземцев штуку. Их это, к несчастью, сейчас мало волнует. Они дорвались до пресловутого Первого контакта и глядят на пришельцев со звёзд полными восторга глазами. Невинные ослы.  
МакКой зол.  
А остроухий, конечно, доволен. И этому, молоденькому русскому, Чехов который, тоже всё нравится. Его выгуливают тут, как щенка, ему не до тонкостей межгалактической дипломатии.  
Леонард пьёт местную зелёную водку, как воду, и не пьянеет (не положено по Уставу). Здесь всё коричневое и пыльное, и стены расписаны кружевной листвой, змеями и странными насекомыми, похожими одновременно на бабочек и пауков. Окон, конечно, нет — подземный город уходит на сотни футов вглубь, сплетён тысячами туннелей и естественных пустот. Бесконечная кротовья нора, думается Леонарду. Беспросветные толщи над головой и под ногами.  
Еще запоминает, как к концу бескрайне длинного торжественного мероприятия (обеда? ужина? пира?) к нему подсаживается телианка (у женских особей, как теперь знает МакКой, более пушистые кисточки хвостов) и на ломаном стандарте уточняет:  
— Я понимать, вы доктор?  
— Да, — кивает Леонард. Спохватывается, что кивков-то местные не понимают. — Да-да, доктор.  
— И вы будете лечить наших болезней и давать всех лекарств?  
— Да. Разумеется. Это предусматривается союзным договором.  
— Самых тяжелых?  
— Да. И самые тяжелые, и смертельные. Все, в рамках наших возможностей.  
Телианка несмело улыбается.

***

Капитан Джеймс Кирк играл сам с собой в шахматы три часа, и уже почти загнал самого себя в угол, но затем с поверхности планеты возвратился коммандер Спок и взялся за дело. Он спас чёрного короля от неминуемой гибели и тогда сказал:  
— Первый этап переговоров завершен. Проект договора о сотрудничестве предварительно утвержден. Проведение планетарного референдума запланировано через семьдесят шесть стандартных часов, что соответствует трём местным суткам. Ксеноаналитики предполагают, что договор в его нынешнем виде будет успешно принят.  
Джим рассеянно кивнул.  
— Они симпатичные?  
— Простите?  
— Телианцы. Как они тебе показались? У них не было войн уже почти пятьсот лет. Мне кажется, они должны походить на детей.  
— Я нахожу их культуру своеобразной, но крайне интересной для исследования, а их этические установки — развитыми и вполне соответствующими стандартам Федерации. Их внешность эстетически приятна для большинства гуманоидов. Не предвижу трудностей интеграции Телиа в межпланетарное сообщество.  
Джим нахмурился, рассеянно постукивая пальцами по столешнице.  
— Ваш ход, капитан.  
— А. Точно. Прости. Кстати, ты не видел их детей? Их нет на голографиях, они вообще нигде не упоминаются. Я не знаю о чём-то, о чём должен знать?  
Рука Спока замерла в задумчивости над доской.  
— К сожалению, я пока не готов…  
Резко громыхнуло:  
— Медицинский отсек вызывает капитана Кирка!  
Джим торопливо поднялся.  
— Капитан Кирк слушает.  
— Джим, Спока не видел? — устало вопросили голосом МакКоя.  
— Мы сейчас играем с ним в шахматы.  
После небольшой паузы раздалось еще более усталое:  
— Чёрт. В лазарет, оба. На карантин.  
— Что?! Какого...  
— В лазарет.

***

Сначала Леонард думает, что русский слегка перебрал — молодой неокрепший организм, обманчиво безобидное зеленое пойло, отсутствие опыта. По крайней мере, русский действительно выглядит немного пьяным, когда празднество подходит к концу. Телианцы по-прежнему доброжелательны и предлагают разместиться на ночь на планете, обещая лучшие номера лучших отелей города. Их предложение вежливо, но решительно отклонено — на вкус команды, в подземном городе дышится тяжело, а своды потолков невыносимо давят. Поэтому команда терпеливо дожидается телепортации, негромко и оживлено переговариваясь. Энсин Чехов стоит чуть в стороне, облокотившись о стену и прикрыв глаза, всем видом демонстрирует необходимость срочно оказаться в постели. Леонард ощущает себя немногим более бодрым, поэтому не особо удивляется.  
И зря.  
На транспортаторной площадке энсина начинает неудержимо трясти в ознобе. Это уже далеко выходит за рамки нормы и означает алкогольное отравление. Или что понеприятней.  
Леонард объявляет карантин, требуя немедленной явки в медицинский отсек всех участников миссии и их контактёров. Плохая новость — капитан успевший пообщаться с коммандером Споком, вынужден будет осуществлять руководство кораблем из палаты изолятора.  
Энсина бурно рвёт, а через тридцать минут у него начинаются судороги. Это всё ещё может быть специфической реакцией организма на местные пищевые продукты. Во всяком случае, остальные участники экспедиции никаких признаков заболевания пока не продемонстрировали.  
Леонард собран, зол, алкогольные пары выветрились окончательно, оставив в его голове хрустящую, сияющую пустоту.


	3. Моральные травмы, мальтусианская этика и 34,222% трибблов (окончание)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: псевдонаучности. С Гэллинн мы долго выбирали подходящее к случаю заболевание, за что ей огромное спасибо. А потом уж я сама в меру своих гуманитарных мозгов читала статьи из КиберЛенинки по химии. Поэтому сразу и скопом прошу простить за всё:)

Энсину Чехову было худо — и это мягко сказано. Он хотел бы сказать грубее, твёрже, вернее, но вместо всего прорывался сквозь черную вату дурноты звук. Паша никак не мог понять, что это был за звук: длинный, тягостный, словно бы надтреснутый. Испуганно водя перед собой руками, Паша наталкивался только на пустоту, странно тугую. Возможно, он был проглочен китом. Или ослеплен — так болела голова.  
Трудно сосредоточиться, потому что в высчитанный путь от Альфа Эридана до Дельты Трапеции прокралась ошибка: после Туманности Мартова третий варп невозможен. Ещё Пашу очень беспоколо лоренцово сокращение пространства — он сам сейчас мчался на световой скорости и, значит, стал бесконечно мал. Мал настолько, что ему нельзя было никого позвать и попросить, чтобы всё как-нибудь прекратилось.  
Притом этот звук. Он единственный продолжал тревожить чёрную пустоту, заставляя её пульсировать в такт и сжиматься вокруг кольцом. Паша всё же попытался закрыть уши, чтобы не слышать, и — попросить. Он сказал:  
— Я умоляю, прекратите издевательство.  
Но, пожалуй, вышло нечто невнятное.  
Возможно, вопреки, но его поняли — пустоту прорезала белая, гибкая рука. Руку Паша узнал: принадлежала энсину Екатерине, была унизана тонкими серебряными кольцами. Белая, холёная, она должна была ласково убрать с Пашиного лба лезущие в глаза мокрые волосы, но вместо этого вцепилась в них с нечеловеческой силой и попыталась оторвать. Наверно, вместе с Пашиной головой.  
— Я... прошу...  
Она не отступалась, тянула и тянула, почти ломая шею.  
Паша начал плакать, потому что больше не мог терпеть. Тогда произошло два чуда.  
Первое: Паша наконец узнал долгий звук — флейта. Скорее всего, поврежденная, надтреснутая, со сколами. Или играл на ней неумеха. И второе: рука исчезла. Темноты теперь ничто не нарушало, зато стали теперь говорить:  
— Вот так. Хороший мальчик. Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть. Станет полегче, обещаю.  
И гладили, гладили больной лоб, стирая липкий пот. Паша хотел поблагодарить — вышло невнятное мычание. Впрочем, и мычание тоже поняли.

***

Джим всегда был адекватен в самооценке — он знает, что порой невыносим. Например, когда нервничает, и, хуже того — когда нервную энергию некуда выплеснуть. Ему хочется срочно бежать, или стрелять, или, лучше — взять и решить проблему. Но проблему не решишь беготней и стрельбой - вообще никак силами Джима не решишь, и проблемой занимается МакКой. Не то чтобы Джим не доверял Боунзу — все знают, что он доверяет ему как самому себе, и самого себя ему тоже доверяет. Боунз ведь гений.  
— Прогноз, Боунз! — требует Джим, меряя шагами белоснежный пол отсека-изолятора.  
Доктор ругается, как клингон. Никаких прогнозов. Именно поэтому Джиму невыносимо ждать, и сам Джим становится невыносим. Он ходит из угла в угол, удивляясь терпению своего старпома. Тот каменно спокоен (за такое спокойствие ненавидят — что логично).  
— Капитан, осмелюсь заметить…  
— Чёрт возьми, Спок! Мы с тобой оба заперты в изоляторе, наш первый пилот загибается от какой-то дряни, а ты по-прежнему называешь меня капитаном.  
Спок приподнимает бровь. Уже спокойней Джим заканчивает:  
— Лейтенант Сулу сейчас исполняет обязанности капитана. Согласись, применительно к данной ситуации правильнее было бы называть меня Джимом.  
Спок тоже невыносим — на свой манер.  
— Я плохо ориентируюсь в контекстах и коннотациях человеческого общения.  
— Действительно. Как я мог забыть. Боунз!  
Ноль реакции.  
— Боунз!  
Если бы Джим всё ещё полагал, что вулканцы способны на демонстрацию эмоций, он счёл бы, что сейчас Спок с ним ласков, как с нервнобольным.  
— Джим, — осторожно перебил тот. — Полагаю, в данный момент отвлекать доктора от работы не слишком логично. К тому же, испытывать настолько глубокие и неприятные эмоции небезопасно для психического здоровья.  
— Чёрт.  
— Я знаю, люди в таких случаях говорят друг другу, что всё наладится.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Они так говорят.  
— Точно. Чёрт. Мне нужны мостик и Сулу.  
Джим раздражен, взвинчен и зол. Вбивает код вызова.  
— Мистер Сулу! Связь с тар-лай Лио И-варо! Сумеете обеспечить?  
— Тар-лай – это… эээ... хвостатая... Президент планеты?  
— Да.  
Вклинивается Ухура:  
— Джим, у тебя ужасный выговор! Они тянут гласные. Тянут, понимаешь? Таа-аар-лаа-аай...  
Весьма ценное и своевременное знание.

 

***

Терзая трикодер и подопытного триббла, МакКой рассеянно думает, что хвостатые там внизу веселятся. Чего бы им не веселиться. У них-то порядок. Сегодня, по крайней мере — пьют, едят, трахаются в своих норах, наверно. А у него, МакКоя, здесь мальчик умирает от неизвестного неврологического заболевания. Теперь Леонард уверен процентов на восемьдесят (остроухий выразился бы точнее), что заболевание неинфекционного характера (оставшиеся двадцать процентов не позволяют Леонарду завершить карантинные мероприятия). Остальные участники делегации продолжают оставаться в добром здравии. Как и триббл.  
На лотке триббл курлыкает и воркует. Совершенно бесполезная тварь.  
Леонард снова вчитывается в результаты диагностики: электронейромиография указывает на снижение скорости проведения импульса по периферическим нервам, магнитно-резонансная томография головного мозга выявила гиперинтенсивные очаговые изменения белого вещества. Что это означает вкупе с судорожными припадками и гипотермией?  
Энсин, впрочем, сейчас измученно спит, подтянув колени и прижимая к груди подушку. Обидно, думается МакКою, умирать в восемнадцать лет. Это плохая, болезненная и вредная мысль, но она зудит. Тогда Леонард приносит еще одну подушку и, по наитию – курлыкающего триббла. Волосы у энсина совершенно мокрые, как и больничная роба – хоть выжимай. Но триббл послушно протискивается под вялую руку – на смену влажной подушке. Тарахтит почти остервенело. Мальчишка во сне причмокивает.  
Леонард идёт к своему столу в той же решимости, с которой гладиаторы отправлялись на арену: победа или смерть. Обидно ведь, умирать-то.  
В медицинском отсеке тихо. Будто все набрали воздуха в легкие и затаили дыхание.

***

— Таа-аар-лаа-ай Лии-оо Ии-варо — почти пропел Джим, стремясь избежать межрасового конфликта. Коммутатор пощёлкивал помехами.  
Джим сидел на белой койке в белом-белом, до ужаса чистом изоляторе и смотрел на Спока, который тоже сидел на койке. А коммуникатор лежал между ними и потрескивал. Наконец, отозвались – на трудном, неловком стандарте, но доброжелательно.  
— Кэепитэен Кьиирк? Вы вызывать беседу?  
Джим подумал, что телианцы только внешне походят на тушканчиков, а вот голоса у них совершенно птичьи. Может, и повадки тоже.  
— Да. Совершенно верно, — тут Спок дёрнул бровью, что означало: не забыть выразить сожаление по поводу несвоевременности сеанса связи. — Приношу извинения за столь поздний звонок, но ситуация не терпит отлагательств.  
После секундной заминки телианка ответила:  
— У нас нет затруднений ответить звонок, но не очень хорошо понимать вас. Вам нужен помочь?  
Джим продолжал глядеть на Спока — у того едва заметно подрагивала нижняя губа. Возможно, он полагал, что должен вести переговоры самостоятельно. Возможно, он был прав. Просто за три перегородки от этой клетки-комнатушки Боунз пытался решить проблему собственными силами, но не давал никаких прогнозов. И там же русский мальчишка-гений, лучший из известных Джиму навигаторов, загибался. У Джима покалывало в кончиках пальцев. У Спока нижняя губа продолжала подрагивать.  
— Да. Помощь. После визита на вашу планету один из членов экипажа демонстрирует симптомы неизвестного нам заболевания, поэтому мы хотели бы получить от вас дополнительную информацию.  
— Понимать. Выражать сожаление чрезвычайно. Готовы помогать. Симптомы сказать?  
— Спасибо. Да. Симптомы ска... Симптомы: повышение температуры тела, рвота, судороги. Все необходимые для постановки диагноза исследования проведены, данные доступны для получения вашими специалистами через...  
— Просьба простить, кэепитэен Кьиирк. Болеть один человек экипажа?  
— Да.  
Заминка. Треск.  
— В экипаж есть ребёнок?

***  
— Ребенок экипажа, — раздраженно пробормотал Леонард.  
— Сын полка, — хрипло и тихо возразили. Леонард подумал и вздрогнул. Обернулся: Чехов сидел на кровати, свесив босые ноги, и крепко прижимал к себе явственно разомлевшего триббла.  
— Что? Как ты себя чувствуешь, мальчик?  
Мальчик, откровенно говоря, выглядел нешибко. Был он по-пржнему бледен до прозрачности, откровенно слаб и ознобен, но – жив. И смотрел на МакКоя с испуганным любопытством.  
— “Сыном полка”, доктор МакКой, в Росии называют ребёнка, подобранного и воспитанного какой-нибудь группой людей. И если вы про меня, то мне уже есть восемнадцать, я принят на службу навигатором. Наверно, это показатель взрослости, — тяжело вздохнул. — Так что со мной, доктор?  
Может, и показатель взролости. Леонард взял трикодер.  
— У вас, энсин, местная детская болезнь. Неврологического характера. Если по-простому – нарушение миелинизации нервных волокон, которая в вашем возрасте должна бы уже замедляться, но всё ещё проходит весьма активно. Возможно, из-за вашей исключительной одаренности. Не знаю.  
Чехов облизнул бледные губы – наверно, что-нибудь слышал про связь дефицита миелина с умственной отсталостью. Кто их, юных гениев, знает. Или на лице у Леонарда случайным образом написано больше, чем нужно и полезно видеть пациенту.  
— Прогнозы?  
Леонард никогда не умел врать, поэтому на такие вопросы за него обычно отвечала Кристина. Но смена кристинина час назад закончилась.  
— Никаких.  
Трикодер пискнул, обработав данные.  
— Однако, энсин, я намерен поставить вас на ноги. Верите мне?  
Чехов снова облизнул губы и кивнул.

***  
Джим прервал разговор, чтобы сообщить МакКою: нет нужды мариновать экипаж в изоляторах. Тар-лай сказала, что болезни, подхваченной Чеховым, подвержены только дети, и доктору следовало бы сделать выводы в ближайшее же время — смертность пятидесятипроцентая в первые сутки, а дальше – по нарастающей.  
После Джим возвратился к беседе с уважаемой тар-лай. Она, верно, била своим тушканьичим хвостиком по полу, или там сжимала кулачки – нервничала. Джим потребовал:  
\- Расскажите про ваших детей! Покажите их голографии! Почему вы их от нас прячете?  
А Лио И-варо ответила:  
\- На Телиа плохо выжить. Мало людей можно прокормить. Пустыня. Дети всегда много, пища мало.  
\- Дальше!  
\- Наш стыд.  
Джим сжал пальцы на коммутаторе и смотрел, как они белеют.  
\- Дальше!  
\- Слабых детей отдавать пустыня.  
\- И сейчас? Сейчас отдайте пустыне?  
\- Нет! Был вулкан...  
Был вулкан, и было извержение. Лет пятьсот назад. Много дней сыпался пепел, такой густой, что Та-о-и померкла (тут ссылка на какой-то эпос - Спок пометил в своем ПАДДе). И, надо полагать, численность населения то извержение существенно откорректировало - проблем с лишними детьми не возникало еще лет двадцать. Позже решение обнаружилось само собой: теперь дети болели и умирали. Выживших в иные годы бывало меньше, в иные – больше, но отныне пищи хватало на всех.  
\- Терранский ученый Мальтус доказывал, что Терра способна прокормить только ограниченное число людей, поэтому остальные вынуждены будут жить в нищете, страдать и умирать от голода, - заметил Спок.  
\- То есть, дети болеют, а вы сидите и ждёте?! - перебил Джим.  
Нет. Они не сидели. Они возносили молитвы своим богам, но не знали, зачем: то ли прося пощады, то ли благодаря, что больше не приходится делать выбор самим. Научились не очень привязываться детям: дано и взято, зачем ворошить память? Телианка за жизнь производит на свет до десяти младенцев, а выживают двое-трое. Если б она их, умерших, помнила, она бы рехнулась (тут Лио И-варо шипит – “местый экивалент выражения скорби”).  
\- У вас звездолеты, - пораженно пробормотал Джим. - Вы умеете строить звездолеты и собрались в космос, а у вас дети умирают.  
За пятьсот лет, пояснила уважаемая тар-лай, телианцы разучились учитывать этот факт. Им, пожалуй, придётся изживать некоторые свои культурные... особенности. В Джиме клокотало.  
\- Вы нам помочь?  
Тар-лай принесла искренние извинения за инцидент с членом экипажа капитана Кирка и выразила надежду, что он не разрушит только зараждающиеся дружеские связи между цивилизациями. Она не думала, что в экипаже могут быть дети.  
\- На Телиа теперь никто не будет умирать от голода, - пообещал ей Джим. - И лекарство будет найдено.  
Когда связь прервалась, сказал Споку:  
\- Господи, как на Тарсусе. Только хуже.

_Справка: Тарсус IV и дело Кодоса_  
2246.05.13. Протокол №3-235А.  
Показания свидетеля Джеймса Тиберия Кирка (14 стандартных лет) 

_Следователь Джанет Итиро (далее - Следователь): Джим, ты помнишь утро пятого дня третьего месяца нынешнего года?_  
Джеймс Тиберий Кирк ( далее - Дж. Т. Кирк): Да. Пятого марта я проснулся еще до рассвета, потому что хотел есть.  
Следователь: Значит, ты помнишь, где находился утром пятого марта?  
Дж.Т.Кирк: Да. В доме моей бабушки, Марии Эстер Вилсон.  
Следователь: Ты гостил у нее на каникулах, верно?  
Дж. Т. Кирк: Да.  
Следователь: Что произошло в начале марта текущего года? Ты можешь об этом рассказать?  
Дж.Т.Кирк: Да. Мы голодали.  
Следователь: Голодали.  
Дж.Т.Кирк: Да. Еда закончилась совсем третьего марта.  
Следователь: Джим, ты знаешь, почему вы голодали?  
Дж.Т.Кирк: Потому что урожай зерна погиб, а пайки нам не выдали. А потом…  
Следователь: Потом?  
Дж.Т.Кирк: Нам по радио сказали, что мы не достойны жить.  
Следователь: Вам сказали это пятого марта?  
Дж.Т.Кирк: Нет. Раньше. А пятого марта нас расстреляли. Прилетели и расстреляли.  
Следователь: Но тебе удалось спастись.  
Дж.Т.Кирк: Я спрятался. Сперва в подвале, а потом пролез за садовый комбайн.  
Следователь: Корабли с гуманитарным грузом прибыли девятого марта. Как тебе удалось продержаться четверо суток?  
Дж.Т.Кирк: Повезло.  
Следователь: А подробней?  
Дж.Т.Кирк: Идите в жопу. Это вы опоздали, а не мы.  
***

Коммуникатор всё ещё потрескивал.  
\- Возможно, вам требуется эмоциональная поддержка, Джим?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Вы испытываете боль и гнев. Я могу что-то сделать для вас? Или, возможно, вам следует получить соответствующие седативные препараты?  
\- Нет. Я в норме. Как думаешь, Боунз отыщет лекарство?  
\- Доктор МакКой весьма одаренный ученый. Однако, я полагаю, что причины заболевания кроются в изменениях физико-химического характера, произошедших после извержения вулкана. Возможно, какие-то перемены в составе почв. Я присоединюсь к исследованию для подтверждения этой гипотезы.  
\- Чувствую себя совершенно бесполезным и беспомощным.  
От двери:  
\- Я испытываю сходные эмоции.  
\- Правда?

***  
Энсин снова спал, а Леонард снова не мог позволить себе такую роскошь. Правда, стимуляторы нынешние оказались так себе: Леонард нещадно тупил и сам себя за тупость ненавидел. Тупил уже почти час под равномерный писк медицинского оборудования и монотонное тарахтение триббла. Триббл своей многочасовой монотонностью поражал и, очевидно, требовал каких-то дополнительных исследований этих своих потрясающих способностей. Сейчас же Леонарда больше занимали результаты повторных проб почвы, воды, воздуха, растительных компонентов пищи - хоть какие-то зацепки. Может, остроухий чего подкинет. Хвостатые тоже насобирали три терабайта информации о болезни, но...  
Леонард сложил руки перед собой - у него закончились идеи.  
Вспомнил внезапно и бессвязно Джоселин - такая же кудрявая, как русский навигатор. Характер другой. Этот - щенок, торопливый и доверчивый, а бывшая жена - прибой, медленный и тёмный поток. И говорила Леонарду, что он, де, непутёвый. Что означало: ничего и никогда у него толком не выйдет, а всегда будет бессмысленно и безнадёжно.  
Возможно, ненадолго задремал. Внезапно обнаружил, что сидит, упершись лбом в сложенные руки.  
\- Доктор МакКой?  
\- А? Лежите! Лягте, Чехов!  
\- Да я, собственно…  
Собственно, был энсин не так уж плох: бледен, но не до синевы, заспан, но вполне вменяем. Сидел, болтал босыми ногами. Триббла обнимал. Леонард, не веря и глупые надежды сейчас ненавидя, схватил трикодер и придвинулся к пациенту.  
\- Мне кажется, ваше лечение помогло, - робко пробормотал энсин.  
“Да как же. Я ж тебя и лечить-то еще не начинал!” - едва не выкрикнул Леонард: трикодер сошёл с ума.  
Вместо этого буркнул:  
\- Из всего лечения было пока только наложение трибблов.  
Взбесившийся трикодер утверждал, что энсин здоров.  
\- Наложение трибблов…  
***  
А вот Джим не спал, что, конечно, следовало бы признать в высшей степени неэффективным. Он сидел на мостике, смущая гамма-смену. Та вниманием капитана балуема бывала редко, поэтому сейчас нервничала явственно, не пробуя даже скрыть возбуждение.  
Попросил вывести на экраны панораму Телиа. Планета, тусклый коричневый шар, казалась запыленной и ветхой от старости, и этим разительно отличалась от остальных планет М-класса, виденных Джимом прежде. Даже уничтоженный Вулкан был как-то…ну, повеселее и поживее, что ли. Джим подумал, что жизнь - хрупкая штука, но упрямая. Лезет под землю, убивает самоё себя, прячется, а выживает.  
\- Коммандер Спок вызывает капитана Кирка.  
\- Кирк слушает. Вы что-то обнаружили?  
\- Да. Я полагаю, что основным фактором развития заболевания является наличие нанодисперсной примеси диоксида углерода в одной из полиморфных модификаций. Его присутствие обнаружено в почвах и питьевой воде. Эта примесь является типичным результатом вулканической деятельности и в малых концентрациях безопасна для взрослых гуманоидов, но может быть опасна для детей. Уровень развития научных знаний телианцев не позволяет им обнаружить наличие этой примеси в связи с отсутствием необходимого оборудования.  
\- И?  
\- Я полагаю, предотвращение заболеваемости должно быть связано с изоляцией детей от контактов с примесью.  
\- Лечение заболевших?  
\- Полагаю, этот вопрос следует адресовать доктору МакКою.  
Доктор не заставил себя ждать. Он явился лично и сказал:  
\- Джим, я, наверно, сошёл с ума. Идём, ты должен это видеть и сказать мне, всё ли со мной в порядке.

 

_Личный дневник доктора Л. МакКоя_

Фанфар не было. Вообще ничего не было кроме тяжелой, грязной, изматывающей работы по размножению трибблов в неимоверных количествах. Не то чтобы такой род деятельности значился в моём контракте.  
А я сейчас невообразимо люблю энсина Чехова, но, к счастью, завтра это пройдёт. Вот вы знали, что 34,222% трибблов обладает способностью генерировать урчание на частотах, исцеляющих неврологические заболевания? А они обладают.  
С прочими прочими процентами и разъяснениями - к остроухому командеру Споку. Он вам график начертит. Но, значит, я не сошёл с ума. Возможно, сошёл Спок.  
Он сказал, что между делом ознакомился с материалами по геноциду на Тарсусе IV и обнаружил доселе неизвестный ему факт биографии капитана. И спросил, не имется ли у того случайно моральной травмы по этому поводу.  
Я ответил в том духе, что моральных травм капитана хватило бы на весь экипаж “Энтерпрайз”, но, к счастью, здесь у каждого в загашнике своя болячка.  
Теперь сижу, думаю - почему мы все такие надтреснутые? Даже вулканский отморозок, и тот, верно, не от хорошей жизни сбежал в Звездный Флот.  
Сейчас лягу. Долгий, отвратительно долгий день.  
И хорошо бы приснились мне кудряшки энсина Чехова, хвостатые мартышки и фунт ванильного мороженого, да знаю: после такого денька явится Джоселин и примется тянуть жилы мои…  
Спать!

**Эпилог**

Навигатор сидел на положенном месте, а на коленях у него располагался совершенно не положенный по Уставу триббл и урчал. У Джима в груди засвербело от нестерпимого желания рассмеяться в голос, но он держался. Сдерживаясь, поинтересовался:  
\- Энсин Чехов, зачем вы притащили животное на мостик?  
Тот, краснея, подскочил, вытянулся во фрунт. Указанное животное при этом едва не уронил.  
\- Доктор МакКой, сэр, считает, что в целях профилактики я должен продолжать… эээ… контактировать с этим трибблом! Сэр!  
\- Вольно, энсин. Продолжайте работу.  
Некоторое время наблюдал за русским, всё так же сдерживая смех. Потом не выдержал.  
— Официально сообщаю, что на настоящий момент энсин Чехов является самым милым офицером мостика, — со значением объявил, обводя глазами свой командный состав.  
Состав нахмурился (лейтенант Ухура), неуверенно улыбнулся (рулевой Сулу), вздернул брови (коммандер Спок) и густо покраснел (энсин Чехов).  
— Простите, капитан, но... что вы имели ввиду? — подал голос Сулу.  
Джим наконец позволил себе широкую ухмылку.  
— Ни одного упоминания о моей внешности с этого момента. Ни единого. В гневе я страшен. Хотите издеваться, издевайтесь над Чеховым. Капитан я тут, в конце концов, или кто?  
Вот же бедлам. Вот же экипаж.


	4. Слепые пятна и антиномии (часть первая)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все предупреждения по медицинской части сохраняются.

Как раз в тот день Чехов пролил на капитанское кресло нечто, консистенцией и запахом напоминающее одновременно детскую питательную смесь и продукты жизнедеятельности сехлата. Возможно, оно даже и являлось питательной смесью с добавлением продуктов жизнедеятельности — лейтенант Сулу утверждал, что именно этим составом следует подкармливать растение с Зета-Пилона, подаренное ему указанным Чеховым на день рождения. Оставалось неразъясненным одно: зачем этот состав вообще был доставлен на капитанский мостик. Впрочем, разъяснить никто так и не успел — исследовательская группа с Четвертой Нельсона направила просьбу о помощи. Сигнал бедствия был продублирован трижды, затем группа прекратила трансляцию. Пришлось предположить, что ответа ожидать теперь бессмысленно — терранцы называют это «пессимизмом». Тем не менее, маршрут отклонения от курса был рассчитан и предполагал всего суточную задержку прибытия на очередную базу. Малая цена за надежду на спасение. По крайней мере, так сказал капитан Кирк.  
Четвертая Нельсона ожидаемо оказалась ярко-синей — насыщенная кислородом атмосфера и обилие воды, комфортные для большинства гуманоидов температуры исчерпывающе объясняли этот эстетически приятный отенок. Планету намеревались колонизировать в ближайшее же время, после завершения второго этапа исследований, а заявки на устройство поселений подали представители десятка гуманоидных рас и двух негуманоидных.  
Капитан, который по озвученной причине в свое кресло в тот день не садился, объявил, что поучаствует в высадке десанта. Что предполагало необоснованный и неоправданный риск. Доктор МакКой уже сообщал, что род Кирков берёт своё начало от земных животных ослов (что маловероятно), а на нынешние упреки капитан ответил доктору примерно следующее:  
— Ты же видишь, я всё равно оказываюсь в лазарете после каждой миссии. Не сам, так за компанию. И какой смысл торчать на мостике?  
После хлопнул доктора по плечу. Стремление капитана к тактильному контакту поразительно и, нужно признать, интригует. Прежде всего тем, что в большинстве случаев не вызывает явного отторжения у субъектов взаимодействия.  
В 2300 энсин Чехов определил координаты последнего места пребывания исследовательской группы, а на 2400 капитаном Кирком была назначена высадка десанта.  
 _(Капитан всегда оказывается в центре угрожающих его жизни событий, вероятность которых в отношении иных индивидов составляет более 0,5%, но менее 3%._  
Капитан умён; как тактик — даже гениален, его интеллектуальный индекс высок даже по вулканским стандартам.  
Эти два утверждения в равной степени верны, имеют равноценные логические обоснования и, тем не менее, их следствия противоречат друг другу.  
Гениальный тактик постарается избегать попадания в заведомо проигрышные ситуации. Индивид, цепляющий к себе неприятности, как собака блох (образное выражение, используемое доктором МакКоем), вряд ли может быть признан интеллектуально достаточным.  
Антиномия.  
Уставом Звездного Флота запрещено одновременное участие двух старших по званию офицеров в мероприятиях с индексом риска выше 15%. Старший помощник обязан лично осуществлять достаточные и необходимые меры по обеспечению безопасности капитана корабля.  
Ещё одна антиномия).

***

Это произошло в каких-то пятнадцати футах от Спока. Тем не менее — произошло. Спок стоял совсем близко и не сумел ничего предпринять. Только сообщить о произошедшем и потребовал дополнительную группу десанта.  
Через помехи коммутатора Леонард расслышал испуганные и болезненные выкрики, кажется еще — шум дождя.  
— Джим! — крикнул Леонард. — Ты там жив?! Что происходит?!  
Тут же всё смолкло, заместившись такой трескучей тишиной, что Леонард облизал губы:  
— Лейтенант Сулу. Я спускаюсь вместе с десантом подкрепления.  
— Я не могу позволить...  
— Можете. Это я не могу ждать здесь.  
— Никуда не лезьте только. Хорошо, доктор?  
Еще Леонард до мути и тошноты ненавидел транспортацию, но сейчас забыл об этом совершенно. И снова вспомнил, едва шагнув на платформу. Нервно оправил ремни рюкзака с медицинским оборудованием, сжал в руке фазер. Мир дрогнул, желудок перевернулся раз и другой.  
Стала зелень, изрядно сдобренная дождём и туманом, и в защитном костюме Леонард сам себе показался беспомощным и неповоротливым. Обрушилось, оглушая: шум воды, крики, жуткий, какой-то всеобъемлющий гул (будто движется неотвратимо ураган) — и, сбитый с толку, Леонард побежал туда, куда бежали все остальные. Видел широкие спины, сапоги, грязь, ржавую игольчатую прель, а больше ничего — заслоняли. Неба не было, а вместо него над головой начинались рваные тёмные тени древесных крон и редкие серые клочья просветов. Минуты три или четыре бега по мокрым джунглям заставили насквозь пропитаться потом и обреченным обыденным ужасом, что в этакой мути все давно мертвы — и, чёрт возьми, гоблин с Джимом тоже.  
Но в стене леса обнаружилась просторная, довольно светлая проплешина, где, кажется, можно было чуточку перевести дух.  
— Док! Эй, док! Гляньте-ка сюда!  
— О.  
В проплешине лежали люди. Да, преимущественно — люди. Ещё — трое ниргелианцев, две андорианки. Леонард выхватил трикодер, хотя видел уже — ничем не поможешь. Возможно, не первые сутки мертвы. Нет, первые.  
— Разойтись! Не приближаться к телам! Никаких контактов!  
Время смерти: часов шесть или семь назад. Причина?  
— Не приближаться! Я кому сказал?! Всем стоять, где стоите.  
Так причина? Трикодер тупо мигнул и погас. Никаких внешних признаков насилия. Искаженные ужасом лица. Испугались, упали, умерли. Леонард выругался — бессвязный ужас побежал от желудка.  
Закричал Роджерс. Потом какой-то еще полузнакомый Леонарду «красный» — придушенно и визгляво. На периферии мелькнула тень. Леонард выстрелил. Тогда все побежали. И все — в разные стороны.  
А Леонард не побежал, потому что у него от страха ноги обычно отнимались. И еще он не знал, куда.  
Ему ведь нужно было найти Джима. И гоблина.

***

Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк умер в 2400:31:02. Его убила неизвестная энергопассивная форма жизни, скорее всего, полуразумная. Спок не видел её, хотя должен был. Существо подкралось к капитану и нанесло ему один точный удар в [грудино-ключичное сочленение](http://www.sportmedicine.ru/images/shoulder-separation_anatomy.gif), после чего скрылось. Сама по себе рана не могла представлять серьезную опасность для жизни, хотя и была чрезвычайно болезненна. Тем не менее, судя по показаниям трикодера, у капитана резко упало давление, затем произошла утрата сознания. Через четыре и две сотых секунды прекратились дыхание и сердцебиение.  
Следуя инструкции, Спок ввел капитану адренофрин в указанной дозировке, после чего начал [кардиопульмональную реанимацию](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%BE-%D0%BB%D1%91%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F). Терранцы — нежные и хрупкие создания. Спок опасался, что случайно сломает капитану ребра.  
На периферии поля зрения снова мелькнуло тёмное пятно, и, не прерывая цикла реанимации, Спок выстрелил. Промахнулся. Существо исчезло.  
Капитан задышал в 2400:33:40. Открыл глаза. Осмысленно глянул на Спока. Простонал. Снова умер.  
Спок снова ввёл капитану адренофрин. Интенсивные дождевые потоки мешали выполнять реанимацию.  
Но Спок справлялся.

***

Направо, и вглубь, и еще дальше.  
Вообще-то Леонард подумал бы, что это не очень хорошая идея — идти куда-то одному, учитывая...  
Учитывая.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Леонард не думал — не получалось. Он шёл, ощущая подкатывающую панику и не имея сил ей противиться. Впрочем, и паника была довольно вялой, словно бы через силу.  
Леонард просто шёл. Ему просто было страшно до ваты в ногах и кома в горле. И дождь, кажется, лил теперь сильней. Хотя куда уж сильнее? Нескончаемый беспросветный поток. И липкая жирная грязь облепила сапоги. И...  
— Доктор!  
…джунгли эти походили на провал в бездну из земного голо про армию инопланетных мертвецов.  
— Доктор МакКой! Капитан нуждается в вашей помощи!  
А гоблин походил на гоблина. Стоял коленями в грязи, тоже весь грязный, как чёрт, и...  
— Блядь.  
— Абсолютно согласен, доктор.  
Признаки клинической смерти: отсутствие самостоятельного дыхания, сознания, пульсации на магистральных сосудах (диагностика заняла рекомендованные стандартом десять секунд). И весьма грамотные реанимационные мероприятия в исполнении гоблина.  
— Продолжай. Ему нужен адренофрин.  
(пятнадцать секунд; а Джим заботливо уложен на единственный чистый и сухой островок листвы; неудобный защитный костюм — вот почему реанимацию лучше проводить в лазарете; остатки ватной паники)  
— Две дозы.  
(двадцать секунд, завершение цикла надавливаний)  
— Нет. Одна доза, сейчас...  
(два вдувания воздуха)  
— Я вводил капитану адренофрин дважды, доктор. Эффект оказался кратковременным. Используйте альтернативные методы реанимации.  
(две дозы адренофрина, который мёртвых поднимает)  
— Время смерти? Спок, сколько минут прошло от момента смерти?  
— Пятьдесят шесть целых, две десятых секунды.  
— Убери руки. Руки, Спок.  
(дефибрилляция, трикодер в режим [пейсмекера](http://www.israelmed.ru/cardiosurgery/rhythmdisturbancecure/), амиодерин)  
— Есть пульс, доктор.  
(признаки дыхания, легчает, слабо ведёт)  
— Хорошо. Джим, ты меня слышишь? Джим!  
(оттянуть веко: зрачок реагирует правильно; поверхностное ранение в области грудино-ключичного сочления, незначительная кровопотеря, никак не объясняющая тяжести состояния)  
— Спок, что произошло?  
Гоблин рычит, вскидывает фазер и стреляет.  
(возможно, сошёл с ума)  
Тень мелькает, но Леонард не успевает ничего сообразить. Тень исчезает. Джим хрипит. Трикодер надрывается.  
— Да твою же в жопу мать! Дыши, Джим! Да чёрт! Ты ж превратишься в овощ!  
(амиодерин)  
— Доктор, мне кажется, я должен применить...  
(прекращение сердцебиения)  
— Есть вулканские методики для таких ситуаций. Я не знаю, насколько они применимы...  
([прекардиальный удар](http://www.galo.ru/index.php?id=67), лучший в практике Леонарда)  
— Давай свою вулканскую мамбу-джамбу! И нужно срочно подниматься на борт! Скотти!  
— Нет связи. Слепая зона. Доктор, вы должны следить за состоянием капитана.  
(кардиопульмональная реанимация; гоблин тянет бледные пальцы к скуле Джима; все мокрые с ног до головы; за какие-то секунды образуется целая лужа, в которой лежит Джим, а гоблин стоит коленями)  
— Давай!

***

Ощущения, сравнимые с попыткой нырнуть в песчаный бархан. Капитан не должен умереть. Но может. Спок знает, что этого нельзя допустить. «Энтерпрайз» нужен капитан.  
На бархане сидит терранское мифологическое животное с лицом гуманоида и телом терранского хищного млекопитающего («сфинкс»). Спок предполагает, что это самка. Сфинкс бьёт хвостом, поднимает пыльное облако (выражение раздражения и презрения). Размыкает плоские губы, щуря синие глаза.  
— Зачем ты здесь, лейтенант-коммандер Спок?  
— Я должен спасти капитана.  
— Зачем?  
— Согласно пятой статье, подпункту три, Устава Звёздного флота старший помощник отвечает за жизнь капитана корабя лично.  
— Зачем ты здесь, Спок?  
— Я — старший помощник капитана Кирка. Я отвечаю за его жизнь. Дайте мне пройти... мэм.  
— Цель доступа, коммандер Спок.  
— Я вынужден буду применить насилие, мэм.  
Сфинкс запрокидывает подбородок и смеётся. Время уходит. Впервые за свою жизнь Спок не может точно отмерить уходящие секунды, но знает, что их много. И каждая отделяет от него капитана.  
— Почему вы не позволяете мне пройти, мэм?  
Сфинкс продолжает смеяться. Давится, бьёт себя хвостом по бокам, дёргает лапами.  
— Мэм.  
Что-то меняется — нефиксируемые органами чувств вулканца, но значимые перемены. Потом желто-коричневое небо блёкнет. Сфинкс резко успокаивается.  
— Соболезную, но ты сделал всё, что мог, вулканец Спок. Оставь заботы о дальнейшем доктору МакКою.  
— Он не справляется.  
— Он гений от медицины. Если не поможет он, не поможет больше никто.  
— Пропустите меня, мэм.  
Спок нащупывает на поясе фазер. Пояс есть, фазер отсутствует. Сфинкс смотрит неотрывно. Яркой синевы глаза. Губы узкие и плоские. Черты лица грубы и надменны. Спок ничего не знает про сфинксов. Секунды уходят без счёта.  
— Почему вы не хотите пропустить меня, мэм?  
Сфинкс не мигает:  
— Ты сам не хочешь пропустить себя, Спок. Поэтому оставь заботы о капитане доктору МакКою, вулканец. Не смотри на меня так. У вулканцев ведь нет чувств. Правильно? Не смотри. Положение Устава выполнено, ты реанимировал капитана дважды. Теперь иди. Уходи! Хорошо. Ладно. Я всё-таки сфинкс. Отгадай загадку. Отгадаешь — вали к своему капитану.  
— Мэм, время уходит.  
— Значит, ты должен шевелить мозгами интенсивней, ну? Шариками порастряхни!  
— Вулканцы созданы для решения логических загадок, мэм. Ваша загадка? Озвучьте её, мэм.  
— Уже озвучила. Ты глухой или тупой, парень? Так? Зачем тебе так нужен капитан, а? Только в этот раз отвечай верно. Последняя попытка тебе, ну?  
Сфинкс очень доволен — смеётся. Уходит в пески.  
Спок испытывает нелогичное отчаяние. Он не сможет найти ответ. Он не разбирается в таких вещах. Он вообще не разбирается и не понимает! Это нелогично.  
И больно. Директивы Звёздного флота...  
Нелогично и больно. Не понимает. Крепко зажмуривается. Он не знает, зачем. Ему так больно. Он просто будет сидеть здесь до конца. Он никуда не уйдет. Слышите? Не уйдёт.  
Слышат.  
— Дурак ты.  
Пески, воды и небеса расступаются.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Окончание третьего рассказа.

Однажды миссия закончится. И если Леонард будет еще к тому времени жив, он подаст рапорт об увольнении. Он напишет его от руки, на бумаге, и передаст лично, чтобы все видели, как этот космос поперек горла у него стоит. И все увидят и подпишут его рапорт. И тогда Леонард залезет в глушь, построит себе маленький домик и будет выращивать кукурузу. А Джим пусть...  
Джим.  
Реанимация – тяжелый труд. У Леонарда болели плечи и ладони. Он мог бы думать о том, как бессмысленно ранимировать человека, который живет минуту, а после умирает вновь и без видимых причин. Но вместо этого он не думал.  
(тридцать нажатий и два вдыхания)  
А гоблин заметно позеленел.  
В реанимации зеленокровных МакКой никогда не считал себя спецом, поэтому искренне надеялся, что обойдётся.  
(еще цикл)

***

Спок забыл, а теперь вспомнил: он здесь не просто так. Он огляделся по сторонам и позвал:  
— Капитан!   
По сторонам простиралась вода. Сам Спок на ней стоял совершенно спокойно и не тонул, а в гладкой безмятежной поверхности отражалось синее, холодное, непривычно глубокое небо. Эхо отсутствовало, никто не отозвался. У Спока подмерзали пальцы рук и зябли плечи. Насколько он мог видеть, водная поверхность простиралась до горизонта, а дальше горизонта он, логично, видеть не мог. По его оценке, путь по видимой глазу водной глади мог занять до трех сотен минут, а такие временн ** _ы_** е затраты означали бы гибель капитана. С другой стороны, Спок обоснованно предполагал, что он находится в таком месте, в котором индивид при всём старании всегда остается в одной и той же точке пространства, даже если его органы чувств утверждают обратное. Соответственно, нет никакой логики в квазиперемещении.   
— Капитан, мне нужен доступ к некоторым областям вашего сознания. Я не имею намерения нарушать ваши личные границы или получать информацию о вашей жизни с какими-то корыстными целями. Я хочу помочь вам выжить, поэтому позвольте считать моё присутствие здесь вашим формальным допуском к интересующим меня областям.  
Спок опустил пальцы в воду и _потянулся_.  
Холодно. Ещё холодней. Спок умеет плавать. Естественно — один из зачётов на третьем курсе. Не любит. Холодная синяя толща всегда кажется ему враждебной и полной опасностей — даже если это всего лишь три метра глубины в учебном флотском бассейне. Здесь же куда глубже. Вода сине-зеленая, того же оттенка. что и глаза капитана — теперь Спок будет помнить, что на самом деле означает их цвет. Преодолевая фантомное головокружение и вызывающее панику давление, Спок _тянется_ глубже — в нынешнем срезе искомое отсутствует.   
Глубже. Рывок.  
 _Вспышка и грохот._  
 _— … Тиберий? Смеёшься?!_  
 _— Тогда в честь твоего отца?_  
 _— Джеймс? Замечательное имя!_  
 _Мы не всегда можем находиться там, где должны._  
 _Вспышка. Красная. Беззвучная. Очертания расплываются, размываются, когда планета чернеет. Она опадает в самое себя в оглушительном молчании. Три целых шесть десятых секунды._  
 _Мы всегда виноваты, когда находимся не там, где должны были._  
 _Капитанское кресло безумно удобно, а на капитанском мостике безумно одиноко, когда нет никого, с кем можно было бы разделить тяжесть принятия решений. «Иногда тебе придётся отправлять людей на смерть, но самому вместе с ними отправиться будет нельзя», — говорил Пайк._  
 _Джим не верит в безвыигрышные сценарии, но полагает, что иногда выигрыш вручать оказывается некому. Иногда даже победитель может быть мёртв._  
 _— Разрешите подняться на борт, капитан? Я узнал, что место первого помощника всё ещё вакантно, сэр._  
 _Успеть в последний момент гораздо лучше. чем не успеть совсем._  
Спок отворачивается, для верности прикрывая глаза рукой: его собственная проекция в сознании капитана сияет верой в свершившееся чудо.   
Глубже. Дальше. Стоп.  
 _Всё вокруг алое от кадетских униформ. И рябит в глазах, и клубится в голове алый туман. Спок понимает — ярость. Эта эмоция ему знакома. Видит самого себя чужими глазами — черная форменная куртка. Лицо — маска, а на маске нарисованы презрение и брезгливость (так считает кадет Кирк). Теперь Споку не стыдно, а горько._  
 _— Ваш отец, кадет Кирк…_  
 _Ваша мать, мистер Спок._  
Нет.Ищите же, коммандер Спок. Не тратьте бесценные секунды. Ищи, Спок!  
 _Ищут. Его ищут. Может, не только его: знает, что Джекки залезла на чердак дома Гленнов. Это игра в прятки, только миссис Лиза проиграла и упала лицом в землю, раскинув руки. Постоянно и надсадно пахло перегревшимся синтепластиком и палёным мясом. Джим так хотел есть. Доски садового короба, за которым он сейчас прятался, не были ошкурены. Джим ободрал ладони. Ему было не очень страшно, потому что он видел уже, что умирать совсем просто. Но желудок резало и дрожали руки._  
 _— Ха! Ещё один!_  
 _Джим не закричал. Целую секунду он глядел в глаза (чёрные) этому мужчине, который пришёл его убить, потом поднял вилы. Ударил человека в живот, затем в лицо. А фазер забрал себе._  
 _Фазер был тяжелый._  
У вулканцев отсутствует рвотный рефлекс — это наследие человеческой половины Спока. Зато спок наконец разглядел: тянулась тонкая, подрагивающая пуповина. В местах касания пуповины воспоминания блёкли, выцветали. Маленький терранский мальчик с глазами тяжелой водной глубины — на одном конце, а на другом…  
— Я хочу жить, Спок. Я _так_ хочу жить, знаешь?   
На самом дне горячим угольком мигало притягательное: там другой Спок, старый до пергаментности, нежно касался лица капитана Кирка. Уголёк мигал, предупреждая: не лезь, нельзя, здесь заканчиваются границы дозволенного.   
Спок поглядел на пуповину: он, может, не сумеет. Или проиграет. Нелогично будет уйти, так и не узнав. Решившись, схватил горячий комок. Прижал к груди. Только потом обернулся к тому, что ожидало его на другом конце трясущейся нитки.   
(красный антикварный автомобиль летит в пропасть)  
Мир окончательно выцвел, а секунды остановили движение.   
(красные аварийные лампы мигают)  
Существо, кормившееся энергией капитана, обратило на Спока жадный взгляд.   
(красная лава струится через разломы)  
Недовольно рыкнуло и ударило первым.

***  
— Доктор МакКой! Что у вас происходит?! Доктор МакКой, ответьте!  
— Да неужели?! Да блядь!.. три-четыре… Что у нас происходит?! Мы в четвертый раз реанимируем капитана! А где-то рядом шляется неведомая смертельно опасная хуйня, которую невозможно застрелить!.. восемь-девять… Вот что у нас происходит!  
— Мы долго не могли отследить ваш сигнал и установить ваши координаты, доктор. Как и координаты капитана. Вы в «слепом пятне». Для транспортации на борт вам необходимо переместиться как можно ближе к точке высадки десанта. Сумеете? И где коммандер Спок?  
Только сейчас Леонард сообразил, что говорит Сулу. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение, но в случае чего Сулу — новый капитан “Энтерпрайз”.  
— Спок! — рявкнул. — Сейчас помогает реанимировать капитана своей вулканской тумба-юмбой! И нет! Переместиться… двадцать два — двадцать три… мы не можем! Капитан не транспортабелен! И — еще раз нет! — два выдоха. — Если бы и могли! Транспортация или спуск шаттла невозможны, пока остается риск случайно прихватить эту тварь на борт!   
— Чёрт.  
В этот момент гоблин отцепился. Распахнул глаза, бледнея. Дёрнулся в сторону и принялся блевать. Леонард от изумления даже замер.   
— Я так хочу жить, Боунз…  
— Что?  
Джим дышал. И даже слегка порозовел.   
Отблевавшись, коммандер Спок деликатно одёрнул форму и, покачнувшись, поднялся.   
— Существо мертво, доктор. Идёмте. Необходимо доставить капитана в лазарет. Боюсь, нести его придётся вам. Я… несколько утомлён. Простите.

***

Джим проснулся оттого, что ему — вот диво! — было хорошо, спокойно и тепло и… хорошо, в общем. Проснулся и первым, разумеется, увидел Чехова с трибблом в обнимку. Триббл был густо-чёрный, но с рыжими подпалинами, и лоснился. Только погодите-ка, почему это — разумеется? Почему Чехов и почему — триббл? Джим нахмурился и теперь уже увидел — лазарет, ничего нового. Биокровать, общий зал, капитан валяется на всеобщем обозрении в одном исподнем — у МакКоя шуточки.   
— Чехов! — строго сказал Джим.   
— Капитан? — с безнадежной и неизлечимой безмятежностью отозвался энсин, покрепче прижимая к себе триббла. Триббл нежно курлыкнул.  
— Почему вы здесь, Чехов? И почему здесь триббл?  
— А. Доктор МакКой велел нам с Юрой явиться на прививки. Ну, знаете, плановые. От андорианского бешенства, венерианского клеща и еще чего-то там. Но доктор занимался сперва с вами, потом с коммандером Споком. Вот, сидим ждём. Может, вам тоже нужен триббл? Ну, для ускорения выздоровления?  
У Джима ласково звенело в голове и слегка путались мысли. Видать, Боунз накачал наркотой. Тем не менее, перспектива стать счастливым обладателем триббла Джима несколько… насторожила.  
— Нет. Спасибо, но нет, Чехов. Э. Юра?  
— Ну да! В честь Гагарина же! Первый человек в космосе! Русский! Знаете же?  
Опять клонило в сон.  
— Да, Чехов, знаю. Зачёт по истории доварповой Земли, представь, я тоже сдавал. На первом курсе в Академии.   
Чехов несколько удивлённо кивнул. Очевидно, его смущала мысль о том, что его капитан, возможно, тоже где-то учился. Возможно, даже в Академии. И, даже быть может, диплом ему выдали не только за красивые глаза.   
Звон слегка раздражал, потому что путал мысли и убаюкивал. По белому потолку бегали чёрные точки, а триббл курлыкал, и Джим всерьез подумывал сдаться курлыканью (пусть и на глазах у всего лазарета) и подремать часик или полтора.   
Но явился Боунз и был страшен: синяки под глазами, губы искусаны, а взгляд злой и дикий. Только зыркнул на Чехова, не выматерился и никого не убил. Довольно ласково (по меркам МакКоя) сказал:  
— А, Паша? Прививки трибблу? Иди к Кристине, я её предупредил. И держи своего зверя покрепче, чтобы не пришлось потом отлавливать по всему отсеку.  
Джим глядел на МакКоя и подмечал мелкое: как заострились у того черты (вчера ведь было иначе?); как на смуглой коже усталость проступает пятнами бледности; как он привычно, механически-равнодушно стягивает и бросает в утилизатор перчатки. Джим просто наблюдал, не имея то ли сил, то ли решимости сделать какие-нибуль выводы. Боунз же молча поразглядывал что-то на ПАДДе, совершил над Джимом какие-то пассы с применением трикодера, — так же молча, и Джим не выдержал:  
— Боунз? Боунз.  
— Боунз тебе.  
— Леонард.   
— Тебя дважды откачивал Спок. Потом еще я, тоже два раза. Ты четыре раза умер. И был мертв в общей сложности шесть минут. Еще немного, и ты был бы овощем, придурок, — бесцветно сказал тот.   
Джим не придумал, что ответить, поэтому просто спросил:  
— А что Спок? Чехов сказал, ты был занят с ним.  
— Дошёл до лазарета на своих двоих твой гоблин. Дошёл, убедился, что ты. цитирую, получаешь «адекватную медицинскую помощь», и тут же рухнул. Полное нервное истощение. Теперь лежит в этом своём лечебном трансе за соседней стенкой. Не вздумай к нему лезть.   
— Не буду. А мне долго здесь лежать?  
— Идиот. Будешь лежать ровно столько, сколько нужно. Ничего,тебе полезно. Полежи, поразмысли, — сказал Боунз.  
И ушёл. Джим почувствовал себя ужасно одиноким, но потом всё равно заснул. Где-то далеко визжал триббл и звенел Чехов. Возможно, триббл всё-таки сбежал. 

***

_Существо не имело определенной формы, поэтому расползалось и клубилось, удушая собой. Спок же завяз и барахтался. Он был как насекомое ти’чай, попавшее в липкую смолу цветка кар’сии._  
 _— Нет, — сообщил он. — У тебя не получится убить капитана._  
 _Существо было — тёмная липкая жижа. А Спок вспомнил пустыни родного Вулкана. Те были просторными, солнечными и яркими. Жара, от которой иной раз трескались камни, пробирала до костей, вползала под кожу и дарила Споку ощущение удивительной полноты собственного бытия. Раскинув руки, Спок подолгу стоял, подставляясь зною._  
 _«Планета, которой нет», — хмыкнуло существо._  
 _После первого удара Спок сумел удержаться на ногах, и даже ударил в ответ: собрал в горсть солнечный свет и горькую пустынную пыль._  
 _Потом просто стоял, когда вокруг гибли люди, планеты и вселенные. Его собственные солнце и пустыня были в нём, а за спиной стоял капитан и не хотел умереть_.   
Резко выпал из транса и едва сдержал сухой рвотный позыв. Тут же неприятно и громко запищали датчики частоты сердечных сокращений и артериального давления. Показалась раздражающе нервная медсестра — терранка лет тридцати. Принялась демонстрировать эмоциональный фон.  
— Коммандер! Вам нужно лежать, вы же понимаете!  
Споку нужно было в свою каюту и восемь часов медитации. Затем — чашку хорошего пломикового супа и, возможно, восемь часов сна.   
— Доложите о состоянии капитана Кирка, сестра.  
— Стабильное, без угрозы жизни. Не волнуйтесь, коммандер, лучше лягте.   
— Волнение нелогично.  
— Хотите поесть? Вы, должно быть, голодны. Доктор предупреждал…  
Спок почти смирился с навязчивой терранской традицией удушающей заботы.   
— Спасибо, нет необходимости. Полагаю, доктору самому следовало бы получить пищу и отдых.  
Во всём, несомненно, были виноваты болеутоляющие и седативные препараты доктора МакКоя, которые тот применяет к пациентам абсолютно без всякой меры. Спок заснул, пораженный и раздраженный предательской неподконтрольностью собственного организма. Еще он узнал сегодня, что на самом деле Джеймсов Кирков существует два. Один…

 

**Отчет лейтенант-коммандера Спока, старшего помощника капитана ЮСС «Энтерпрайз» Дж. Т. Кирка о событиях, произошедших 2259.10.02. 2400 — 2259 10. 03. 01.0130 на четвертой планете звездной системы Нельсона**

Справка  
Звездная система Нельсона открыта 2249.06.10, четвертая планета звёздной системы отнесена к классу «М» (пригодная для проживания гуманоидов планета без выявленных угроз существованию поселений). Первый этап исследований начат 2252.03.04, завершен 2253.09.01. 2254.10.30 осуществлена высадка группы этнопсихологов и ксеноархеологов. Установлены признаки разумной жизни с первобытным типом культуры. 2255.02.15 обнаружена стоянка первобытного типа. представители культуры мертвы. Признаки насильственной смерти отсутствуют. Выдвинута гипотеза об эпидемии вируса скоротечного типа. Наличие других представителей разумных форм жизни исключено. После трёхлетних карантинных мероприятий планета отнесена к категории подходящих для колонизации. 2258.04.15 направлена вторая группа исследователей, имеющая целью разработку плана колонизации.

Хронология событий 2259.10.01. 2200 — 2259 10. 03. 01

2259.10.01.0100 получен сигнал бедствия от группы исследователей четвертой планеты системы Нельсона.  
2259.10.01.0140 принято решение о проведении спасательной операции с высадкой на поверхность планеты.  
2259.10.02. 2400 осуществлена высадка десанта во главе с капитаном Дж.Т.Кирком.  
2259.10.02.2410 обнаружены тела двадцати восьми участников исследовательской экспедиции. Время и причины смерти не установлены.   
2259.10.02.2421 десантная группа проявляет признаки панической атаки неизвестной природы. Некоторые члены группы демонстрируют утрату пространственной ориентации. Капитан Кирк сохраняет ясность сознания, осуществляет действия по выявлению источника воздействия. Коммандер Спок сопровождает капитана Кирка.  
2259.10.02.2424 нападение существа неизвестной видовой принадлежности на капитана Кирка. Быстрое ухудшение состояния капитана Кирка вплоть до клинической смерти в 2431:02.  
2259.10.02.2431:03 — 2259.10.02.2456:03. Проведение реанимационных мероприятий в отношении капитана Кирка, в том числе с участием старшего медицинского офицера Л. МакКоя.   
2259.10.02.2456:03 установление причины состояния капитана Кирка (телепатическая атака, ментальное насилие второго типа).  
2259.10.02.2456:25 уничтожение источника угрозы жизни капитана методом телепатического резонанса (в порядке необходимой самозащиты, ст. 32, п. 5 «Ментального кодекса» ).

***  
… И я говорю им: «Какого хрена?» То есть, конечно, не им. Просто говорю. Какого? У меня теперь почти каждую неделю кто-нибудь умирает. Некоторые, разумеется, воскресают, потому что всё, что эти некоторые делают, они делают «своим методом». Через задницу.  
Этот идиот думает, что я на него обижен. Идиот.

***

Джеймс Кирк — личность за многими масками.   
Принято считать, что терранцы в силу высокой эмоциональности и неразвитых навыков самоконтроля не способны сохранять в тайне информацию личного характера. Полагаю такое мнение ошибочным. По всей видимости, повышенная эмоциональность терранцев является реакцией защиты и позволяет человеческой психике справляться с высокими нагрузками. Так, смех выступает эффективным способом снижения психического напряжения в группах.  
Человеческая улыбка, считающаяся универсальным выражением радости у терранцев, имеет, по моим подсчетам, сто девяносто восемь вариаций и может выражать любые эмоции вплоть до прямо противоположных.   
Джеймс Кирк улыбается двадцать четыре и четыре десятых процента времени, проводимого на капитанском мостике. Тем не менее, я не могу однозначно отнести капитана к категории «счастливых людей» ввиду высокой степени невротизации его психики. Причину я усматриваю в перенесенных капитаном испытаниях.   
Также капитан производит впечатление самовлюбленного индивида с завышенной самооценкой, неспособного к эмпатии (осуждаемое терранцами качество личности).   
Я видел эту личность изнутри. Там… очень чисто. 

***  
— Ты был у меня в голове, Спок.  
Вздёргивает бровь.  
— Я видел тебя. Это называется «мелдинг», правильно? Совсем не похоже на то, что делал старший… ты.   
— Это была вынужденная мера, капитан. В любом случае, приношу свои извинения за вмешательство.  
— Извинения нелогичны, так? Учитывая, что ты трижды спас мне жизнь.  
— Я не справился бы без доктора МакКоя, капитан.  
— И ты по-прежнему не хочешь называть меня Джимом.  
Смотрит в сторону.  
— Если вам удобно, я предпочел бы официальную форму полного имени.   
— А. Ну. О’кей. Я не очень понял насчёт этой твари, Спок. Нет, я в курсе «слепых пятен», человеческое зрение несовершенно. Я не понимаю, как это работает.  
— Существо было телепатом, Джеймс. Скорее термин «слепые пятна» был использован метафорически как показатель способности существа вызывать избирательную слепоту. Скорее речь идет об умении переключать внимание и вызывать аффективные состояния сознания.  
Смотрит на собственные руки.  
— Понятно. Значит, сперва оно отобедало туземцами, потом закусило исследователями. Хорошо, что никто из команды не пострадал. А Боунз обижен на меня. Ты тоже?  
— Вулканцы не способны обижаться, Джеймс.   
— Значит, тоже.   
— Вы ошибаетесь. Доктор МакКой не обижен, но он пережил серьёзный стресс, вынужденно наблюдая вашу смерть. Как и я.  
Смотрит под ноги.  
— Ну да. Прости.  
— Вы сами сегодня сказали, что извинения нелогичны. Разрешите задать вопрос личного характера, Джеймс?  
— Валяй.  
— Почему вы способны чувствовать себя живым только под угрозой смерти, Джеймс?  
— Что? А… Наверно, привычка.

**Эпилог**

Альфа-смена началась в 0800 по стандартному времени.  
— Капитан на мостике!  
Ухура улыбнулась Джиму (в кои-то веки искренне и без издевки), а Сулу коротко кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от навигационной панели.  
— Проложить курс на Базу-Пять, мистер Сулу.  
— Есть проложить курс!  
— Коммандер Спок, доложить обстановку.  
Кажется, Джим почти научился разбираться в выражениях вулканских лиц. Например, Джим предполагал, что сейчас Спок улыбается: слабые намеки на морщинки в уголках губ.  
— Все системы функционируют нормально, капитан. Корабль готов к переходу в варп-режим.  
— Отлично, коммандер. Лейтенант Сулу, готовьте систему…  
Джим подошёл к капитанскому креслу, решив в этот раз соблюсти инструкцию, предписывающую постоянно и по малейшему поводу пристегивать ремни — Боунз всё ещё злился. А Джим всё ещё пытался быть паинькой. Мда.   
Поглядел на кресло. Удивился. В поисках поддержки обернулся к Споку.   
Тот позеленел.   
— Это моя вина, капитан. С моей стороны было непозволительно упустить из виду вопрос…  
— Отставить, Спок!  
Детская неожиданность, разлитая Чеховым, за время отсутствия капитана определенно подсохла. Джим расхохотался. 

***

Спок ощущал себя вором. Очевидно, он должен был принести извинения и уничтожить чужие воспоминания, не заглядывая в них. Очевидно также, что Спок грубо нарушил этические нормы телепатического контакта, вторгшись в приватную область чужого сознания.   
Тем не менее, вопреки собственным моральным установкам и не имея никаких оправданий своему поступку, во время ночной медитации Спок вскрыл украденное воспоминание.   
Яркий, очень яркий ком распался на части, выпуская сцену: вот Джеймс Кирк, а вот тот, кто тоже называет себя Споком. Старые пальцы _этого_ Спока касаются контактных точек на лице капитана бережно и нежно. Невозможно горячее вокруг: через связь текут искренние любовь и уважение.  
Спок увидел: Джеймс Кирк не знает, что достоин любви и уважения.


	6. Толкование сновидений по Кирку, Сураку и девице Ленорман (первая половина)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот рассказ выходит каким-то сонным и медленным. Наверно, виной тому установившиеся дремотные и холодные погоды:)

На сей раз отличилась лейтенант Ухура: оторвавшись от своих ПАДДов и мониторов, она сообщила:  
— Космос поёт.  
В ответ на изумленные взгляды смутилась, поправила наушник и пожала плечами:  
— Наверно, показалось.  
Но оставалась задумчивой до конца смены, поселив в Джиме некоторое внутреннее беспокойство. Ведь Спок утверждает, что лейтенант Ухура «отличается исключительной чистотой аудиального восприятия». И если Спок берется что-то утверждать, Джим свято верит — так оно и есть.   
Тем не менее, в эту смену ничего особенного не произошло, как и в следующую, и в ту, что за ней… Системы функционировали без отклонений, экипаж демонстрировал высочайший профессионализм (хорошая фраза для отчета, следовало бы сохранить на будущее), а доктор МакКой ворчал в рамках рассчитанного Чеховым и Сулу норматива.  
Беспокойство же в Джиме поселилось накрепко. Поэтому он до боли в глазах вглядывался в панорамные экраны экраны мостика, пытаясь определить источник грядущих бед, а после смены нервно перечитывал отчеты техников в поисках ускользающего.   
На самом деле, признался себе Джим, он тоже что-то слышал. Быть может, паранойя, больное воображение и общая неустойчивость психики, но Джиму тоже чудилось, будто чёрная звездная безграничность полна музыкой. Что-то старое, как мир. Ретро-блюзы и долгие соулы?

***  
Леонард Г. МакКой подал рапорт об увольнении. Точь-в-точь как мечтал: на белой разлинованной бумаге, написанный от руки. Рапорт почти неощутимо пах ретро-чернилами. Рапорт у Леонарда приняла секретарь адмирала Кенди — среднего возраста арнелианка с замечательными бархатно-синими глазами. Внимательно прочла (шевеля даже от старания губами). Потом подняла глаза и строго сказала:  
— Ты не можешь уволиться, Боунз. Ты трус, но не настолько. Тем более, тебе некуда идти.  
Леонард изумился, оскорбился, устыдился и проснулся.

***  
Павел Чехов был хорошим навигатором. Ведь это он проложил кратчайший путь от Туманности Марицкого к квадрату Ригеля, а было тогда Павлу пятнадцать. Его расчетами пользуются уже почти три года, есть чем гордиться.   
Павел Чехов был и хорошим математиком — именно Паша доказал гипотезу Ланге-Дорс, и даже мистер Спок признал Чехова замечательным ученым, пусть и неопытным. А мистер Спок никогда не врёт.   
Наконец, Павел Чехов всегда был ответственным пациентом: он вовремя являлся на плановые осмотры и прививки, даже если слегка побаивался гипоспреев и доктора МакКоя. Хотя, конечно, доктор МакКой был очень хороший человек и отличный доктор, и уже спасал Паше жизнь. Просто иногда Паше казалось, что он всё-таки погибнет в этой миссии и будет, весь холодный, лежать на одном из анатомических столов (на этом моменте Паша обычно просыпался и не мог дальше спать). Тогда он садился и искал доказательства теоремы Литкер для шестимерного пространства.   
В общем, и на этот раз Паша успешно поборол себя, явился в медотсек, в кабинет доктора МакКоя, и честно признался:  
— Никак не получается нормально спать. Если засыпаю, снится всякая глупость и гадость, и просыпаюсь, а потом не могу спать до самой смены.  
Доктор МакКой, надо признать, выглядел не очень хорошо — будто тоже не высыпался, такие чёрные у него были синяки под глазами. Паша подумал, что самому доктору нужно было бы выписать освобождение от дежурств на неделю. Но сказать об этом Паша так и не решился.  
— Нервы, Чехов, — сказал доктор, зевая, — это естественно и даже хорошо. Согласись, без них было бы хуже. Показатели у тебя в норме, всё как полагается растущему организму. Так что вот тебе таблетки. По одной за десять минут до сна. Если проблема останется, приходи снова.  
Очевидно, что с таблеток доктора МакКоя всё и началось.

***  
В космосе крутили отвязный рок, и, стоя в душевой, Джим притоптывал в такт ногой. Потом программа очищения завершилась, а рок крутить не перестали. Вопреки беспокойству, настроение у Джима было радужным, как те плюшевые пони, которых Боунз купил своей дочери на базаре в Киншасе II в последнюю увольнительную. В теле рос и ширился зуд какой-нибудь не слишком полезной, но увлекательной деятельности, однако до смены оставалось еще четырнадцать часов.   
Тогда Джим не выдержал.   
— Капитан Кирк вызывает коммандера Спока!  
Десятисекундное молчание, легкое замешательство.  
— Коммандер Спок слушает, сэр!  
— Ты сильно занят, Спок? Чем ты вообще там занимаешься?  
— Мой эксперимент в лаборатории завершился четыре с половиной секунды назад, поэтому на настоящий момент я ничем не занят, капитан. Однако ближайшие часы я намеревался посвятить чтению нескольких статей и составлению отчетов, затем три часа отдать медитации…  
— Короче, тебе тоже нечем заняться. Как насчёт шахмат?  
Спок задумался. С некоторым удивлением сообщил:  
— Я рассматривал бы этот опыт как совершенно новый и довольно интересный, Джеймс.

***  
Проходя по шестой палубе, Спок услышал, что за завесой листвы мини-оранжереи кто-то есть: там перешептывались и издавали звуки, характерные для терранских прелюдий к непосредственному совокуплению. Спок полагал, что заниматься такой деятельностью на палубе, в общественном месте, в высшей степени неэтично и аморально. Поэтому Спок остановился, чтобы сделать нарушителям замечание и порекомендовать им немедленно разойтись по каютам. Однако за густым пологом вьющегося папоротника «gentis vulgaris» никого не оказалось. Спок был в высшей степени изумлен своей ошибкой, однако найти объяснение странной аберрации не представлялось возможным. На третьем уровне, в секторе командного состава, Спока ожидал капитан. И Споку не терпелось узнать, каков капитан в качестве шахматного оппонента. Данные, которыми располагал Спок, указывали на то, что его ожидает напряженное и нетривиальное сражение.  
Форменную тунику Джеймс снял, оставшись в чёрной водолазке, а у людей довольно хрупкое сложение: кости закрепляются в суставных сумках ненадежно, легко выскальзывают и ломаются. Спок не сумел логически обосновать связность и уместность последней мысли.  
— Спок? Давай, заходи.  
В комнате капитана на вулканский вкус было по меньшей свежо, и Спок пожалел, что не воспользовался собственным форменным свитером.  
Джеймс улыбнулся одними глазами (тип улыбки вне исследованных категорий), и в каюте его было несколько… алогично. «Алогичность» — термин, в наибольшей степени подходящий для описания обстановки в каюте капитана Кирка. В частности, на рабочей поверхности располагалось эстетически неприятное растение в горшке, а рабочий терминал, напротив, был перенесён и сейчас размещался на кровати капитана, что должно было вызывать определённое неудобство для мышц спины при его использовании. Менее очевидные детали: отсутствие голографий друзей и родственников (которые могли бы быть размещены на стенах согласно земным традициям); отсутствие имитации окон и вообще каких бы то ни было имитаций, призванных повысить психологический комфорт терранцев; отсутствие безделушек и сувениров (у лейтенанта Ухуры имеется постоянно пополняемая коллекция статуэток земных животных слонов, воспроизведенных с разной степенью достоверности разными мастерами); отсутствие любых других декоративных элементов. Таким образом, каюту Джеймса Кирка скорее характеризовало отсутствие, чем присутствие. Это удивительно.   
— М. Слушай. Забыл предупредить. Я играю в классические двухмерные шахматы. Не в трёхмерку, на которую все подсаживаются в Академии. Ты как?  
Вот и доска — пластик без всякой истории и породистости, низкого качества.   
— Это приемлемо. Игра в двухмерные шахматы имеет своё очарование.  
Доска была установлена на низком «журнальном» столе, и Джеймс кивнул на единственный в каюте стул:  
— Падай. Выпьешь что-нибудь? Я знаю, что алкоголь не по твоей части, но, возможно, чай?  
Спок отметил слабые признаки волнения, демонстрируемые капитаном.   
— Чёрный чай второго уровня крепости был бы предпочтителен.  
— О’кей.   
Себе капитан взял большую кружку кофе со сливками, а партию начал классическим d4. Спок ответил зеркально. Дебют получился исключительно академичным, а вот с табии началась настоящая игра. Усилиями капитана — алогичная, насколько вообще шахматная партия может быть названа алогичной.   
— Слушай, Спок. Насчёт последнего нашего приключения.   
Спок кивнул, обдумывая ход.   
— Я имею ввиду ту часть, которую ты называешь мелдингом.   
Спок снова поразился алогичности двенадцатого хода: Kc4.   
— Вы хотели бы больше узнать об этой телепатической практике, Джеймс?  
— Да. Нет. То есть…  
Спок ответил рациональным Kе5.   
— Я догадываюсь, что ты мог увидеть у меня в голове. Я сожалею. Я тогда не сообразил и толком не извинился.   
— Сожаления нелогичны, поскольку в случившемся с вами не было вашей вины, а воспоминания — лишь отражения произошедших событий.  
Kе3.  
— Я сожалею не о произошедшем со мной, Спок.  
Спок понял. Фh4.  
— Контакт с вашим разумом не нанёс мне ущерба.   
— Боунз рассказал мне, как тебя вывернуло наизнанку.  
— Доктор иногда излишне свободно распоряжается информацией личного характера. Впрочем, указанный им эффект был вызван скорее контактом с агрессивной сущностью, чем с вашим сознанием.   
— Чёрт. Собственно, я опять начал не с того. Я не знаю, что ты там, у меня в голове. сделал. Но теперь… м… меньше болит.  
После долгих раздумий — Cd2.  
— Я разделил с вами вашу боль, Джеймс. Возможно, это было с моей стороны неэтично.  
Кg4.   
Джеймс продемонстрировал признаки удивления и еще какой-то сильной эмоции. Не шахматным ходом — осознал Спок — удивления. И только поэтому применил терранский жест поддержки, которому его научила мать: накрыл правую ладонь Джеймса своей. Кожа у капитана была прохладная.  
— Инженерный отсек капитану Кирку!  
Продолжая демонстрировать признаки удивления, Джеймс обернулся к терминалу:  
— Кирк слушает. Скотти?  
— Тут такое дело, капитан. Ничего чрезвычайного, просто забавно до чёртиков! Мистеру Споку тоже должно понравиться, но он что-то не отзывается. Глянете?  
— Хорошо, Скотти. Мы с мистером Споком будет через пару минут.  
Только после этого убрал руку.

***  
Нийоте жарко. Она поднимается с постели и широко раздвигает оконные створы — так что тёмное звёздное небо будто вплывает в крошечную комнатку. Но облегчение не наступает: ветер от окна дует сухой и жаркий, несет с собой пыль, далекие отзвуки гари, накаленный за день зной саванны. Нийота стаскивает с себя бельё — кажется, даже тонкие лоскуты копят в себе духоту, обжигают, давят теснотой. Так. нагая, стоит у окна, всё надеясь на прохладу. Надежда иссыхает. Простыни вялые и липкие. Со стен глумливо скалятся маски И-пио, А-пау и Ту-сека, богов дождя, плодородия и удачной охоты. Небо уже светлеет, когда под окном тихо скребутся. Шуршат звериными легкими шагами. Мягкий топот. Зверь, запрыгнувший через окно, Нийоте смутно знаком, но она никак не может припомнить название. Зверь черный, лоснящийся густой шерстью, и глаза у него умные, чёрные. грустные. Тычется мордой в голое, скользкое от пота бедро, и Нийота отпихивает наглеца ногой. 

***  
Странный тонкий, едва различимый звон. Вызывает глухое раздражение.   
— Отладь приборы, а, Скотти? Как тут вообще люди работают?!  
— А, кэп, люди-то в наушниках. Им-то чего. А я — да, весь день так. Ничего не сделаешь. Запасная труба Джеффри, значит, резонирует.   
Главный техник смешно сморщился, отчего начал походить на грызуна с Боррелиса.   
— Резонирует?  
— Ну да. Вроде. Тут такое дело. Мистер Спок, наверно, лучше разберет. Как бы это… космос поёт.  
Спок приподнял бровь совершенно ожидаемо. Озадачен, значит.   
— Мне не вполне понятны ваши метафоры, мистер Скотт.  
— Какие там метафоры, сэр! Вон, Кинсер не даст соврать!  
Звон давил на нервы. Кинсер глядел на Джима пуговичными глазами.   
— Все небесные тела этого квадранта кроме обычных циклических движений по орбитам совершают колебательные. Вибрируют! И звенят. Поют, в общем!  
— Очаровательно. Частота колебаний постоянна?  
Джим находил оживление своего старпома тоже весьма очаровательным, но от звона у него начала побаливать голова. Он определенно не понимал, как в этом звоне можно продержаться всю восьмичасовую смену и не сойти с ума. Хотя, с другой стороны, Скотти и сам по себе тот ещё псих. Спок, похоже, тоже слегка того. Что это, чёрт возьми, было двадцать минут назад?  
Джим отправился к МакКою за анальгетиком и профессиональной консультацией. 

***  
Паша наконец засыпает — под таблетку доброго страшного доктора МакКоя и урчание Юры. Паша точно знает, что спит, и даже осознает момент перехода от бодрствования ко сну: пустой потолок каюты заменяется чистым синим небом. Под ногами пашиными хрустит снег, и холодно так, что Юра недовольно попискивает, елозя у Паши за пазухой. Снежная белизна идёт за горизонт, где-то далеко встречаясь с морозной синевой, а сияние слепит глаза. Паша оборачивается, но и за спиной видит ту же сияющую пустоту. Ему холодно и одиноко, ему не хочется идти, но и оставаться на месте бессмысленно. Замёрзнешь ведь насмерть.   
Дельта Веги, вспоминает Паша. И, вспоминает дальше, аварийная капсула, экстренное катапультирование. Как же холодно-то!   
«Энтерпрайз» же взорвался. Все погибли!   
Остался один Паша.  
Идти некуда. Да и нет смысла. До горизонта далеко, а за горизонтом так же бессмысленно и бело. Все погибли, и Паша погибнет тоже, только позже.  
«Иди! — повелительно говорит Паше доктор МакКой, который, конечно, тоже погиб. — Иди, Чехов!»  
И, всхлипывая, Паша идёт. Он помнит, что всё вокруг — сон, но не может ни перестать плакать, ни проснуться.

***  
За первые три часа смены Леонард принял пятнадцать пациентов и почти решился объявить на борту «жёлтое ожидание» (не «красную тревогу», так, всего лишь предчувствие грядущей пакости).   
Грядущая пакость обозначила себя в лице капитана Кирка, который явился с головной болью и новостями.   
— У меня пятнадцать человек с нарушениями сна, давай, добей меня известием об инопланетной заразе, передающейся половым путём! Я и так намерен объявить «жёлтое ожидание».  
— Никакой заразы, Боунз! Чёрт. Дай мне уже таблетку! Доктор ты или кто?  
— Ответил бы я тебе… На, глотай. Минут через двадцать подействует. Для справки: у гипошприцев моментальный эффект.   
— Иди к чёрту. Мы проходим квадрант, засоренный вибрациями определенной частоты. Скотти должен был уже скинуть тебе детали на ПАДД. С тебя заключение через пару часов. С «жёлтым ожиданием» пока повремени.  
— Раскомандовался, — буркнул Леонард.— У себя на мостике командуй.   
И всё-таки объявил «жёлтое ожидание». Он ведь не дурак — отправлять на смены невысыпающихся, отключающихся на ходу людей. А Джим ушёл.   
Леонард припомнил, что всё ещё злится на этого осла. Кстати, у осла смена закончилась больше четырех часов назад. Не пора ли ему баиньки?

***  
Циклическая частота пространственных вибраций в 3,5 Hz, очевидно, не слишком опасна для экипажа, большей частью экранированного силовым полем «Энтерпрайз», но способна была вызвать незначительное расстройство хрупкого терранского здоровья — так пояснил доктор МакКой. Спок подумал, что испытывает чувство доверия к суждениям доктора и даже, возможно, к самому доктору, вопреки прискорбному неумению последнего уважать личные границы. Испытываемое Споком чувство было в высшей степени логично: доктор МакКой проявляет профессионализм высочайшего уровня, иной раз демонстрируя и подлинный медицинский гений. Он трижды спасал жизнь капитана Кирка в ситуациях, при которых остальные медики сочли бы положение пациента безнадежным. Спок потерял бы капитана, если бы не навыки доктора МакКоя. Эта мысль тревожила и смущала разум Спока: благополучие капитана зависит от совершенно неподконтрольных обстоятельств (т.н. случайностей). Осознание данного факта требовало проведения дополнительной медитации, однако Спок диагностировал у себя признаки физической усталости, что, возможно, являлось остаточным эффектом ментальной перегрузки, случившейся 4,7 дня назад. В таком случае рациональней было бы лечь спать, давая организму возможность самостоятельного восстановления ресурсов. Так Спок и поступил, и погрузился в глубокий сон на 2,7 часа, однако в 0120 по корабельному времени проснулся от громкого стука в дверь каюты.   
— Мистер Спок, откройте! Мистер Спок, просыпайтесь!  
Спок узнал голос капитана. Набросил поверх ночного костюма халат и подошёл к двери. К тому времени, когда Спок открыл, стук уже смолк, а в коридоре оказалось совершенно пусто. Столь быстрое передвижение индивида теоретически возможно, но маловероятно, поэтому происшествие удивило Спока. Спок тут же набрал личный код капитана, однако компьютер сообщил, что в настоящий момент капитан отдыхает и просит не тревожить его без достаточных оснований. Так как никаких разумных объяснений произошедшему после 3,6 минут размышлений Спок отыскать не сумел, он решил счесть данное событие недоразумением или шуткой (скорее, последним, поскольку 10,9 дня назад Спок стал свидетелем обсуждения вероятности проведения мероприятия под названием «День дурака» — и был потрясён). Смысл в терранских шутках вулканец разглядеть, очевидно, не в силах. Спок возвратился ко сну и проспал еще 3,8 часа.

***  
Головная боль у Джима утихла отнюдь не через двадцать минут, и он уже почти сломался, мысленно униженно подставляя шею под гипоспрей возмездия Боунза и терпя его сомнительные шуточки. К счастью, в реальности до этого не дошло, и Джим даже накатал вполне сносный рапорт командованию Звёздного Флота относительно странного поведения небесных тел безымянного квадранта. Космос опять крутил соулы, и настроение у Джима сделалось меланхолическим. Он решил не убирать пока шахматную доску в надежде не продолжение партии. Авось, удастся победить или хотя бы подержаться за ручку (тут следовало бы покраснеть или похабно ухмыльнуться — в зависимости от обстоятельств, но под соулы у Джима начало тоскливо щемить под сердцем). Поэтому Джим лёг, заснул и увидел яркий, как у шизофреника, сон. Во сне Джим стоял на капитанском мостике один, и мигала аварийная красная лампочка. Дышать становилось всё трудней — аварийная система жизнеобеспечения едва тянула. Джиму было страшно, но не потому, что клубился сизый густой туман, а потому, что Джим, похоже, не справился, и не справится больше никогда.

***  
Доктор МакКой делает объявление в 0830 по корабельному времени: «Ребята, многие из вас замечают за собой некоторые нарушения сна и, возможно, считают, что с ними что-то не в порядке. Или, допустим, думают, что сходят с ума. Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие. Это временное явление, связанное с воздействием среды. Как только корабль покинет зону воздействия, все симптомы нарушений исчезнут. Не паникуйте, но в случае необходимости незамедлительно обращайтесь в медицинский отсек».   
Сны нелогичны. Вулканцы не видят снов, поскольку более совершенный вулканский мозг обладает иными возможностями для структурирования поступающей информации. Сны, которые на настоящий момент видят некоторые члены экипажа, ещё менее рациональны, чем обычно бывает у землян, но многие из них довольно интересны для психоанализа.   
Члены экипажа развлекают себя тем, что пересказывает друг другу сновидения. Джеймс тоже развлекается, но иначе: как он выразился, «совершенно бесплатно» толкует пересказанные сновидения. Толкует, надо отметить, весьма однообразно: старшинам Ллойд, Дженкинс и Лисману он сообщил, что их сны обещают им замечательные совокупления в ближайшее же время, а лейтенанту Сулу к тому же пообещал, что означенные совокупления произойдут с ним в увольнительной. Лишь сны энсина Чехова, по мнению капитана, означают научные открытия и профессиональные успехи энсина. «Никакого секса, да еще в увольнительных!» — добавил так же капитан и пообещал, что до двадцати одного года энсин дальше кафетериев звёздных баз «увольняться» не будет.  
После смены на мостике, в 2306, капитан входит к Споку в каюту, очевидно, воспользовавшись капитанским кодом доступа, садится на кровать Спока и так сидит.  
— Что-то случилось, Джеймс? — уточняет несколько удивленный Спок, но вместо ответа капитан протягивает руку и кончиками пальцев касается запястья Спока.   
От неожиданности Спок закрывает глаза. Когда вновь открывает, капитана в каюте нет, а на часах — 0508. Спок испытывает смятение и не находит происходящим событиям никаких рациональных объяснений. Это вызывает у него чрезвычайно болезненные переживания.


	7. Толкование сновидений по Кирку, Сураку и девице Ленорман (окончание)

***  
Энсин Чехов ощущал себя несколько… обманутым. Обиженным. Обделенным. Самую малость — испуганным. Всем вокруг снились такие удивительные сны! Например, про секс. Про выигранные в лотереи миллионы, про приключения в увольнительных (в частности, с выпивкой и сексом). Про новые прибамбасы на «Энтерпрайз» и изобретение двигателя на тридцать второй варп (с точки зрения инженера Скотта — это круче секса; Паша считает, что да, это круто, а по-настоящему он секс ещё не пробовал и сравнить не смог бы). А капитан утверждал, что Паше должны сниться научные открытия и изобретения (и никакого секса, даже в реальности, даже чуть-чуть, до двадцати одного года!). Нечестно.   
Паше снилось, как все умирают. Постоянно умирают. Капитану, ясное дело, снятся сны в духе того, как он их всем «толкует». Вон он какой бодрый, а улыбается ещё в два раза больше, чем всегда. Разумеется, капитану никогда не снились кошмары. Паша же ненавидел этот квадрант и мечтал проложить через него такой путь, чтобы не нужно было неделю тащиться на втором варпе, а перепрыгнуть его за пару часов на тридцать втором (хотя тридцать второй существует только в снах мистера Скотта).   
Паша снова зевнул. Промахнулся мимо клавиши, смаргнул подступающую дремоту.   
— Вы в порядке, мистер Чехов?   
Вздрогнул. Капитан внимательно, без тени улыбки, разглядывал его.  
— Вы выглядите больным. Быть может, вам стоит навестить нашего доброго доктора? Или вы его тоже боитесь?  
— Нет, сэр! То есть, да. То есть… Я уже был у доктора МакКоя, сэр. Я в полном…  
— Производительность мистера Чехова, капитан, снизилась на девятнадцать с половиной процентов и продолжает падать. К концу смены, я полагаю, она будет составлять всего пятьдесят три целых восемь десятых процента от личной нормы мистера Чехова. Возможно, следовало бы освободить энсина от дежурства и направить в медотсек.   
Мистеру Споку вообще повезло — вулканцы снов совсем не видят! И теперь он тоже внимательно, с ровным интересом разглядывал Пашу. Так что стало стыдно и неловко. А капитан медленно кивнул:  
— Не высыпаешься, Чехов? Иди спи. Подыщем тебе замену, тихо всё, как видишь. Но чуть что — сразу к доктору, понял?  
Спать хотелось, идти спать — нет. Будет же опять… сниться всякое. Паша неуверенно кивнул:  
— Есть, сэр!  
И ушёл с мостика. Уходя, успел услышать, как капитан сказал коммандеру:  
— К слову, мистер Спок, вы тоже выглядите усталым.   
А коммандер ответил:  
— Моя производительность, сэр, понижена на восемь процентов, но дальнейшего её падения я не предвижу. И она по-прежнему превосходит терранскую в одну целую восемьдесят три сотых раза, капитан.   
— Неужели тоже не высыпаешься?  
Дальше Паша не слышал. Он брёл и брёл по коридорам, пока не добрёл до своей привилегированно-одиночной каюты. Обычно мысль о том, что ему, как остальным энсинам экипажа, не приходится делить своё жизненное пространство с кем-то ещё, радовала. Сейчас же он был бы счастлив какому угодно соседу, лишь бы тот будил его посреди кошмаров. Увы. Единственным пашиным соседом сейчас был триббл, который замечательно курлыкал, но совершенно не умел будить. Ложась в холодную неуютную постель, Паша обреченно предчувствовал новый конец света и почему-то вспоминал доктора МакКоя. Сон действительно оказался полон концами света и доктором МакКоем.

***  
Во второй половине смены повалили пациенты, страдальцы с красными от недосыпа глазами, и повалили толпой. А Леонард уже устал испытывать к ним сострадание (похоже, его собственные глаза были не менее красны). Поставил дело на поток: первичный приём — Чепэл и Роддс (стандартный опрос, выявление лекарственных аллергий); выдача волшебных таблеток — доктор Риддли; к самому Леонарду — только сложные и интересные случаи. Слышали? Только сложные и интересные!   
Нет, слышали не все, поэтому за смену Леонард принял тридцать шесть пациентов, а всего билетики в страну счастливых сновидений получила почти четверть экипажа — девяносто один человек.   
— Послушай, Джим, у тебя одна четвертая состава имеет проблемы со сном. Это значит, что ребята заторможены, невнимательны и готовы заснуть на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности. Осознал? Если это не «красная тревога», то я — рождественская индейка! — ругался после смены Леонард.  
— Делай как знаешь, — ответил Джим, зевая. — Чехов рассчитал кратчайший путь, зону квадранта мы должны пройти за пять дней. Я очень надеюсь, что в эти пять дней на нас не нападут клингоны, а рядом не взорвётся сверхновая. А если нападут или взорвётся, то твоя «красная тревога» вряд ли кому-то поможет.   
— Ты сам-то как? — запоздало спросил Леонард.   
Но нет — связь уже прервалась. Леонард пожал плечами и отправился в свою каюту: в сто двадцать третий раз реанимировать проклятого Кирка и, для разнообразия, накладывать жгуты на хлещущие зеленью конечности мистера, мать его, Спока. Леонард определенно не получал от своих снов удовольствия.

***  
А Джим во сне с удовольствием трахал орионку, а потом, внезапно и без удовольствия — её же труп.

***  
Спок проснулся и понял, что вместо положенных 4,3 часов проспал 7,3, а значит — катастрофически опаздывал. И у него осталось всего 2,3 минуты, чтобы приобрести надлежащий внешний вид и явиться на мостик. Поэтому ровно 52 секунды он посвятил освежению дыхания и облачению в форму, и еще 20 секунд — просмотру пропущенных оповещений на терминале. Их оказалось тринадцать, и Спок никак не мог понять, что же происходило на капитанском мостике в его отсутствие, потому что сообщения оказались весьма противоречивы. Приняв решение разбираться на месте событий, Спок покинул каюту и тут же — внезапно — оказался подхвачен потоком возбужденных членов экипажа. Эти люди кричали, двигались хаотически, активно жестикулировали и постоянно касались Спока обнаженной кожей, окатывая — волна за волной — удушливым паническим ужасом. Волны методично бились в ментальные барьеры, и барьеры подавались, трескались, обваливались.  
Испытывая полную дезориентацию, утратив способность логического мышления, Спок закричал вместе со всеми. Осел на пол. И по нему побежали. 

 

Очнулся Спок в своей каюте и в своей постели, вопреки ожиданиям не испытывая логичную в подобной ситуации боль от полученных травм, одетый в ночной, а не в форменный костюм. Часы указывали, что проспал Спок всего 3,5 часа, и, следовательно, до сигнала таймера у него оставалось еще ровно 48 минут. Спок сделал соответствующие выводы, хотя выводы вызывали у него недостойное инстинктивное отрицание.  
Впрочем, Спок всегда делал то, что должен был. Он дождался сигнала таймера, поднялся, привел себя в надлежащий вид и отправился в медицинский отсек.

***

Дисциплинированный энсин Чехов нравился Леонарду больше раздолбая Джима, а раздолбай Джим — больше умника Спока. Чехов сносил все необходимые манипуляции покорно и молча, Джим сопротивлялся, но сносил, а умник Спок поднимал бровь и говорил: «Я полагал, доктор, что вы осознаете, что вулканская физиология отличается от терранской, и, следовательно, понимаете, насколько бессмысленна предложенная вами процедура». Леонард скрипел зубами, но отпускал мистера вулканца восвояси, помятуя в том числе и об удивительной физической силе зеленокровных гоблинов.  
Однако на этот раз гоблин явился сам, покорный и кроткий, как агнец (он счёл бы такое сравнение нелогичным). И Леонард по-настоящему встревожился: выглядел вулканец не ахти. Бледный даже по своим вулканским меркам и прилично растерянный (при должной наблюдательности растерянность явственно усматривается в уголках глаз и линии скул).  
— Мистер Спок?  
— Доктор МакКой.  
Дальше глупо: гоблин стоит и молчит, Леонард тоже, значит, молчит, сидя в своем кресле. Думает нервно: встать? не вставать? И Спок ведь явился сам, и даже брови подрагивают: а если при смерти? Шелестят в голове станицы в студенчестве читаного Додлера («Критические и неотложные состояния в гуманоидной ксеномедицине», Чикаго, 2249), но словно в кошмарном сне, слов не разобрать. Да нет, глупость. В критических и неотложных состояниях никто не передвигается на своих двоих. Даже зеленокровные.   
— У вас проблемы со здоровьем, мистер Спок? Может, присядете?  
Спок медленно моргает, делаясь еще более растерянным:  
— Я полагаю, что мне требуется полное неврологическое обследование, доктор. Факты указывают на то, что я страдаю галлюцинациями.   
— Вот как. Вы… ты... эээ... Нам с вами следует заполнить стандартный опросник, затем я назначу соответствующие исследования. Да сядьте же!  
Ох, ну конечно, Спок не при смерти, вот глупость. Вероятно, подобные фантазии — влияние нынешних красочных снов на расшатанную жизнью в этом бедламе психику.

***

Джим явился на смену, обнаружил за рабочей станцией Спока лейтенанта Хиллс из бета-смены и спросил:  
— Где коммандер Спок? Почему на мостике заменяющий офицер? Что случилось и почему мне не доложили?  
Спросил, возможно, слишком резко, потому что Хиллс, похоже, приняла это на свой счёт. Напряглась, облизнула губы.  
Ответила Ухура:  
— Коммандер почувствовал недомогание ещё до начала смены, сообщил об этом доктору МакКою и вызвал заменяющего офицера. Поскольку вы просили во время отдыха вас не тревожить, сэр, коммандер Спок счёл излишним нарушать отдых своим докладом.  
— Благодарю за разъяснения, лейтенант, — несколько сбавил обороты Джим. — Вы не знаете, что именно произошло с коммандером? Насколько серьёзно его недомогание?  
Нийота одарила Джима одним из тех непонятных взглядов, которыми славятся красивые женщины, помедлила, но сжалилась:  
— Мне не докладывали, сэр. Но, насколько я поняла, ничего опасного для жизни. Что-то вроде простуды, видимо.  
Джим кивнул. Простуда, значит.  
А космос был всё прежний — холодный, опасный, и пел. Только теперь эта музыка Джима раздражала, мешала сосредоточиться. И Хиллс в кресле Спока тоже раздражала.   
— Чехов, — придумал вдруг Джим. — Вы уверены, что проложили самый короткий маршрут через квадрант?  
Чехов несколько виновато пожал плечами:  
— Да, сэр. Уверен, сэр. Исходя из имеющихся на тот момент данных, этот вариант был наиболее оптимальным.  
— Как думаете, сейчас, ввиду уточнения данных, могли бы вы проложить иной маршрут, Чехов? Более короткий?  
— Возможно, сэр, — осторожно и, кажется, с надеждой отозвался энсин.  
— Вот и отлично. Займитесь корректировкой курса, Чехов. Если вы сумеете выгадать хотя бы шесть часов, я буду считать ваше задание выполненным успешно.   
— Разрешите приступать, сэр?  
— Разрешаю.  
Быть капитаном — та ещё работенка, подумал вдруг Джим. Сказал бы кто раньше… Есть в ней короткий, но веселый период, который частенько заканчивается так себе: это когда ты скачешь с фазером, а за тобой, например, скачет инопланетная тварь-людоед. И есть другой период — унылый до зевоты, длинный, как сериал про приключения незаконнорожденной андорианской принцессы, потерянной во младенчестве. Это период, когда ты просиживаешь штаны на мостике и от скуки считает мелькающие на экране звёздные системы. Нынешняя смена, определенно, относилась ко второму периоду, и от безделья некоторое волнение начало расти, шириться, скручивая внутренности в узел, обещая какую-нибудь пакость в ближайшее же время. На этот случай Джиму начало думаться: «Когда это Спок добровольно и сам сдавался Боунзу? Он ведь абсолютно уверен, что медитация прекрасно помогает даже при открытых переломах. Это что же с ним должно было произойти?»  
Тут, в ответ на мысли, требовательно звякнул терминал, и хмурый МакКой спросил:  
— Капитан, не могли бы вы явиться в лазарет? Чем скорее, тем лучше?  
Полностью утвержденный в своих самых дурных предчувствиях, Джим передал мостик Сулу. 

***

Спок сидел на высокой медицинской кровати и отвечал на стандартные вопросы с обреченностью человека, уверенного в неизлечимости своей болезни. МакКой злился. Возможно, думал он, сходство с человеком и есть для вулканца неизлечимая болезнь? А Спок походил сейчас на человека, потерянный и усталый. Явился Джим — глаза на лбу, и дышит так, будто бежал.   
— Вот, — раздраженно сказал Леонард, — наш коммандер утверждает, что галлюцинирует, а я не нахожу совершенно никаких отклонений и не могу убедить его в обратном.  
Джим устремил тревожный взгляд на своего первого помощника.  
— Что?  
— Спок, рассказывайте! Кажется, ради вас капитан мчался через весь корабль.  
— Не мчался. Просто… очень быстро шёл.  
— Слышите, Спок? Ради вас капитан очень быстро бежал. Рассказывайте!  
Спок поправил форменную тунику.  
— Вулканцы, капитан, обладают навыком максимального контроля над сознанием. Тем не менее, за последние сорок восемь часов я трижды терял контроль над собой и наблюдал сцены, не происходившие в реальности. В двух случаях из трёх мне казалось, что вы, сэр, посещаете мою каюту. В третьем случае я был уверен, что на корабль совершено нападение и началась массовая паника.  
— М… Ну, знаешь. У всех, скажем, бывают кошмары. Разве не могло это тебе просто присниться?   
— Этот осёл утверждает, что вулканцы не видят снов! А я ему уже в десятый раз говорю, что он только наполовину вулканец! Может, он хоть тебя послушает?  
Спок сидел с самым пустым из всех виденных Леонардом выражений вулканских лиц (не то чтобы он видел так уж много вулканцев). Сам же Леонард от раздражения и злости, наверно, побагровел, но перестать злиться не мог. Джим неуверенно пожал плечами:  
— Слушай, Спок. Ты ведь знаешь, круче МакКоя во всём Звездном Флоте доктора нет. И если он говорит, что ты здоров, значит, так оно и есть. Ну, не снились раньше сны. Теперь снятся. Выйдем из квадранта — перестанут. Неприятно с непривычки, понимаю.  
— Сны нелогичны.  
Спок спрыгнул с койки. Кивнул Джиму.  
— Разрешите отправляться на службу, сэр. Поскольку на мостике мои функции выполняет лейтенант Хиллс, считаю целесообразным посвятить оставшуюся часть смены работе в лаборатории.  
— Э… Разрешаю.  
Дверь отсека мягко закрылась.  
— Как думаешь, он обиделся?

***

Паша горел чистейшей, лютейшей ненавистью к квадранту, потому что сегодня ночью у него во сне умерли вообще все, включая Юру. Он до сих пор не мог понять: уж Юру-то за что? Будь его воля, Паша вообще бы разнес этот квадрант на атомы, но вместо этого сейчас сидел, пересчитывая курс и зевая. Спал Паша теперь больше обычного — часов по десять-двенадцать вместо привычных восьми, но не высыпался. Ему казалось, сны высасывают его досуха, оставляя глупую пустую оболочку. Может, попробовать вообще не спать?

***

Наблюдая за стремительным ростом бактерий hilonix, Спок подверг тщательному анализу события последних 72 часов своего существования и установил, что более не может полагаться на собственное восприятие окружающей действительности. 

***

Леонард МакКой решил после смены напиться со Скотти, но от звона на инженерной палубе у него тут же начался нервный тик. Тогда Леонард вспомнил о двух подопечных ему ослах, и тик усилился. Притом мысль о необходимости ложиться в постель вызывала глубочайшее отвращение. Поэтому Леонард от корки до корки прочел свежий выпуск «Экстремальной медицины» и укрепился во мнении, что статьи писались на удивление пустоголовыми болванами. 

***

Спок не знал, зачем к нему раз за разом приходит мать и стоит у постели. Спок садился и спрашивал, зачем, тогда мать исчезала. А чуть позже снова приходила и стояла. Но Спок помнил — мать мертва, и потому осознавал, что видит сон. Только как было поступить с Джеймсом? Ведь тот… тоже приходил.  
А Спок потерял счёт времени и утратил представление о реальности.

***

Исходя из уточненных данных, через квадрант можно было бы проложить десять в шестой степени вариантов маршрутов, поэтому Паша категорически не успевал — он уже пропустил обед и окончание своей смены. И вообще не заметил, что одна смена кончилась, а началась другая, и на мостике сменился состав. Кто-то сунул ему в руки чашку бульона, и Паша проглотил его, не ощутив вкуса.

***

Когда в дверь постучали, Джим удивился: он никого не ждал этим вечером. Этим вечером Джим читал новый детективный роман Селин МакБейн об убийстве в шаттле. В книжке, на вкус Джима, было слишком много крови и маловато смысла, но автор добротно закрутила интригу и вцепилась в читателя профессионально мёртвой хваткой.   
На пороге стоял Спок. Был нечитаем и дик.   
Непонятно сообщил:  
— Вы всё время ко мне ходите, Джеймс. Поэтому теперь к вам пришёл я. Возможно, я не вовремя. Всё это нелогично.  
В книжке как раз убили девушку-стюардессу.   
— Вовремя. Давай-ка, заходи! Отвратительно выглядишь! Тебе определенно нужно хорошенько выспаться. Или помедитировать, не знаю.   
Вообще-то Джиму было как-то неловко, нехорошо, и беспокойство продолжало подтекать на самом краю сознания — капать и капать. А Спок неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.   
— Не могу. Ни медитировать, ни спать. Не отличаю… реальности.  
Тикал таймер на терминале. Джим окончательно забыл про детектив.  
Почему-то шепотом спросил:  
— Совсем не отличаешь?  
И Спок ответил тоже шепотом:  
— Потерял опору в реальности. Не регистрирую ход времени.  
Беспокойство сделалось страхом и будто бы предвкушением чего-то неизвестного и прежде не испытанного.  
— Заходи. Сядь. Я сейчас сделаю чай. Слушай, я понимаю, что никогда не видеть снов, а потом увидеть — неприятно. Можно даже подумать, наверно, что сходишь с ума. Особенно когда помешан на контроле.  
— Употребленный вами термин не вполне…  
Вулканский чай, если привыкнуть, пахнет не так уж и отвратительно. Есть в нём мускус и, кажется, даже ваниль. Когда-нибудь Джим отважится его попробовать на вкус. Возможно.   
— Хорошо бы нам всем наконец выспаться. И тебе, и мне, и МакКою, и Чехову. И Ухура клюет носом. Пей чай, Спок.  
И Спок послушно пил, и молчал, и смотрел пусто, но устало. А потом Джим разглядел, что совсем даже не пусто, а, скорее, мучительно. Эту мучительность выдерживать стало в один момент совершенно невозможно.   
— Совсем никак не получается отличать? — спросил тогда Джим. — Реальность от снов?  
— Вы приходили ко мне четыре раза, и еще трижды — мать. Не получается.  
— Понятно.  
Еще посидели молча. Спок чай пил совершенно беззвучно и очень правильно. Наверно, существует триста тридцать три правила поведения за столом, и Спок знает их все.   
— Слушай. Я вот что придумал. Ложись сегодня у меня. В мою кровать. У меня есть кресло, довольно удобное. Мне хватит. Устроим твоему мозгу встряску. А?  
Спок молчал, молчал, молчал. Выпил чай, аккуратно поставил чашку.   
— Это вас стеснит.  
— Останься.   
Джим подумал, что Спок залез к нему в голову. Что Спок дважды запускал его сердце. Что Спок всегда рядом и точно не предаст. Что Спок будет бесконечно зануден, но чаще всего — прав. Но как теперь быть без Спока, если вот он — вошёл к Джиму в каюту и в жизнь, и теперь живёт?  
— Останься, Спок. Пожалуйста.  
— Я лягу у правого края, а вы — слева и сможете получать отдых с необходимым комфортом. Спать в кресле неприемлемо.  
Спок остался.  
Он осторожно лёг на постель Джима, справа, поверх одеяла. А Джим уселся слева, у изголовья, и дочитал роман. Оказывается, убийцей был пилот шаттла, но почему и как, Джим уже не понял.  
Спок дышал очень тихо и ровно, и сложил руки на груди. И глаза его были закрыты, а лицо — расслабленно и спокойно.  
Джиму ничего не снилось, только делалось всё легче и легче.

***

Паша Чехов — гений. Он так сказал сам себе, а потом заснул прямо за своей станцией, потому что уже не мог дойти до каюты. Нужно было, наверно, доложить капитану и спросить разрешение на изменение курса, но и этого Паша уже не мог. Он сильно рисковал. Он мог ошибаться. Но ему казалось — не в этот раз. В этот раз они выйдут к Вере-Прим, и уже оттуда на четвертом варпе пойдут к Базе-6 — на это уйдет еще пять суток. Всё сложится правильно. Немножко не так, как планировалось, но правильно.  
И через восемь часов Паша проснётся, а «Энтерпрайз» уже покинет проклятый квадрант.

***

Доктор Леонард МакКой всё же выпил. Один, думая, не есть ли это первый признак грядущего алкоголизма. Хотя нет — была бы склонность, спился бы раньше. Выпил ровно столько, чтобы завтра с утра не дрожали руки. И смело лёг спать.  
Кошмары ему не снились.


	8. Баланс ненависти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё действие части укладывается в сорок минут.

19:55. Мостик

– Сэр, у нас неприятности. Кажется, – напряженно сообщил Сулу, вглядываясь в рабочую панель.  
– Подтверждаю, – сухо сказал Спок. – Обнаружен объект неустановленной природы, прямо по курсу, приближающийся со скоростью не менее трёх четвертых ВАРП. Ориентировочное время столкновения с кораблем – двадцать двенадцать по стандартному...  
– Короче, мистер Спок! Анализ!  
– Полагаю... – сказал Спок и растерянно умолк.  
– Маневр уклонения на три градуса от основного курса, Сулу. Немедленно.  
Объект послушно «отзеркалил» и вновь оказался прямиком на линии измененного курса.  
Повторилось трижды. Некто явно не хотел пойти своей дорогой.

19:56. Мостик

– Значит, эта хрень летит прямо на нас. Прицельно. Неустановленной природы. На что она похожа больше всего?  
– Э... Разрешите? – подал голос Чехов.  
– Ну?  
– Яблочное желе... эээ... сэр. Плотность и некоторые другие физические свойства указывают...  
– На нас несётся гигантское космическое яблочное желе?! Чехов, ты серьезно?  
– Простите, сэр.  
– И что, думаешь, произойдет, когда мы с ним столкнемся?  
– Его по нам размажет. Наверно, – тихо предположил Чехов.  
– Спок? У тебя есть другие объяснения происходящему?  
– Модель мистера Чехова... в некотором роде адекватна. Кроме того, я имею некоторые основания предполагать, что данный объект по крайней мере обладает зачатками разума.  
Мозговитое яблочное желе. Джим не думал дожить до тех времен, когда оно выйдет на тропу войны.

19:59. Мостик

Модель столкновения с «желе» рассчитана. Кажется, тут и рассчитывать не нужно: Джим как-то в детстве швырнул свой пудинг в стену. И это явно желе-самоубийца – его размажет по силовому щиту корабля, как и предполагал Чехов. Быть может, оно всё же не вполне разумно?  
– Итак. Чем это грозит нам?  
– Согласно разработанной модели, неблагоприятные последствия столкновения для нас могут колебаться от незначительных до средней степени значимости. При самом благоприятном исходе при столкновении с силовым полем объект будет уничтожен и в дальнейшем не затруднит движения корабля. При неблагоприятном развитии ситуации субстанция может создать непроницаемый для воздействий барьер, равномерно распределившись непосредственно по поверхности щита. Мы по-прежнему не можем определить природу и основные свойства объекта.  
– Попробуем уничтожить, не доводя до столкновения. Ухура, объявить “красную тревогу”.

20:05. Мостик

Залп. Ещё залп.  
“Яблочному желе” плевать. Теперь Джим видит его на экране в деталях – ложноножки и жгутики. Амёба какая-то. Космическое одноклеточное?  
– Лейтенант Ухура, начать стандартную передачу на всех частотах.  
– Есть начать передачу.

20:07. Мостик

– Судя по всему, это примитивный живой организм, поддерживающий своё существование путем поглощения различных белковых форм – исходя из состава самого организма. Хотя не исключено также, что организм способен синтезировать белок из других подходящих веществ.  
– Он собирается нас сожрать?  
– Вероятность такого развития событий составляет сорок восемь процентов.  
– Пусть подавится... Это образное выражение, Спок, не нужно ничего объяснять. Сулу, огонь.  
Ложноножки брезгливо втягиваются. Только и всего. Скорость существо не снижает.  
– Похоже, оно настроено крайне решительно. Еще разок, Сулу. Последний. Дальше придётся поберечь энергию. Щиты – сто процентов.

20:12. Мостик

Нет никакого адского грохота или, как смутно представлялось Джиму, противного причмокивания. Просто глохнут двигатели.  
Делается тишина.  
– Приехали, прискакали... – в тишине бормочет Чехов, скользя судорожными пальцами по навигационной панели.  
Сулу молчалив, но не менее сосредоточен.  
Джиму не по себе.  
– Инженерный! Скотти! Что у нас там?  
Главный инженер отзывается незамедлительно:  
– Тут у нас порядок. Никаких поломок. Просто завязли. Ну, знаете... как в болоте.  
Джиму приходилось увязать в болоте, да. На той планете, как же её? Проклятье. Грязища еще такая, вся планета – сплошная грязища. Джим ту планету до сих пор ненавидит за незабываемое ощущение омерзения и беспомощности от обступающей со всех сторон жирной липкости.  
Внезапно оборачивается от станции Нийота Ухура и говорит:  
– Знаешь, Кирк, меня всегда бесило твое аномальное везение. Прежде всего тем, что однажды оно должно было закончиться. И тогда нам всем крышка.  
От изумления Джим немеет и лихорадочно пытается сообразить, что, собственно, происходит.

20:13. Мостик

Безумие подступало подспудно.  
Многовато мозголомных штучек в последнее время, подумалось Джиму. То странные злые твари, то бредовые сны, а то вот еще.  
– Лейтенант Эфо совершила нападение на энсина Барто на палубе пять, – сухо сообщил лейтенант Джотто перед тем, как сам совершил нападение. Или на него совершили. Джим не совсем понял по шумам в коммуникаторе.  
Ухура сверлила ненавидящим взглядом, а Спок, слегка покачнувшись в кресле, сообщил:  
– К сожалению, на настоящий момент субстанция действительно создает помехи для движения и демонстрирует свойства непроницаемой для воздействий оболочки. К тому же, данный организм обладает мощными телепатическими способностями, сэр.  
Ещё раз покачнулся.  
– Если разрешите, сэр, я должен… уединиться. Не более чем на семь минут.  
Как ни странно, Джим разрешил. Он был слишком раздражен и огорчен, чтобы что-то толком сообразить.  
В это время Ухура говорила:  
– И вот мы здесь в конце концов передохнем все. Может, уже сейчас, а может, позже. А виноват будет кто? Кирк, твою мать. Зря я вообще сюда полезла.  
Что-то бормотал Сулу. Спок исчез. Чехов молчал.  
Джим неуверенно нажал код вызова медотсека. Никак не отвечали. “Лейтенант Ухура, – хотел сказать Джим, – сделайте объявление по кораблю”.  
Но Ухура продолжала плескать ненавистью и бубнить, поэтому, перекрикивая, Джим попытался сделать объявление сам:  
– Экипажу ЮСС “Энтерпрайз”. Говорит капитан Кирк. На настоящий момент команда корабля подвергается телепатической атаке. Пожалуйста, по мере возможности вернитесь в свои каюты и ждите дальнейших указаний.  
Но Ухура была невыносима, а Сулу бормотал, поэтому Джим так и не понял, справился ли.  
В сущности, Ухура была права. Из-за Джима погибли Райли и Роджерс. И Джи-ло, и Картес. Как сам Джим относился бы к капитану, по вине которого погибли члены экипажа?

20:15. Мостик

Кровавый ад еще не начался, но близился.  
Джим чувствовал ад кожей, тщетно пытаясь докричаться до медотсека. Джим ненавидел себя за бессилие и трусость, и нужно было оторвать задницу от кресла и что-нибудь сделать, чтобы прекратить безумие.  
– Нийота, – вместо этого пробормотал Джим. – Я…  
Глаза у Ухуры сделались теперь совсем пустые и злые.  
Джим почувствовал на губах солёную влагу, а в ушах у него звенели ненависть к себе и вина перед экипажем.

20:12 – 20:16. Медицинский отсек

Позже один умник назовет деяние доктора МакКоя проявлением его “гипогероизма”. Леонард об этом пока даже не догадывался, он просто ощущал ярость – такую большую, что лучше было никому не попадаться сейчас ему под руку. Он знал, знал, что всё так и закончится. Он всем говорил, что невозможно же один на один с космосом, в котором тьма всего самого мерзкого, опасного и страшного!  
Он был прав. Остальные оказались идиотами.  
А, например, Кристина сошла с ума, принялась расшвыривать инструменты и лотки и теперь спала на одной из биокроватей. У Леонарда руки тряслись от ненависти и ужаса, но он заряжал гипошприцы – десятками – и постепенно делался холодным, злым и решительным. Он догадывался, что за дверью медицинского отсека творится безумие, но не мог просто сидеть и ждать.  
Непонятное делалось с корабельной связью: коммуникатор изредка сплёвывал ругательства, прихотливости которых Леонард при других обстоятельствах позавидовал бы. В остальном же оказался совершенно бесполезен.  
При особой удаче Леонард рассчитывал успокоить десятков семь буйнопомешанных, а остальных попытаться уговорить.  
Он ненавидел космос до белой пелены перед глазами. Космос всегда был отъявленным ублюдком, подлой коварной тварью без совести. Он имел какие-то личные счёты к Леонарду и теперь их сводил. Себя, впрочем, Леонард тоже ненавидел – за неспособность спасти всех от этого говнюка. Спасение некоторых не помогало ненавидеть себя и космос меньше.  
Полный яростного кипения, Леонард заряжал шприцы один за другим и пытался связаться с мостиком. Он исполнялся самых злых предчувствий.  
Наконец, старательно вдохнув, Леонард распахнул дверь.

20:13 – 20:15. Каюта коммандера Спока

Произошла поломка в системе освещения. Компьютер не реагировал на команды, хотя Спок трижды произнес: “Свет на семьдесят процентов”.  
Теперь он стоял в темноте за запертой дверью своей каюты, что было даже… адекватно – Спок ничего не видел и не слышал. Остался наедине с собой.  
Он провёл двухминутный анализ собственного эмоционального состояния и констатировал: он испытывает интенсивную самоненависть. Истоки этой эмоции оказались вполне логичны: закономерно испытывать ненависть к тому, кто мог, но не спас планету с семью миллиардами обитателей от уничтожения. Более того, не сумел спасти собственную мать.  
О службе в качестве первого помощника капитана Кирка и говорить не приходилось – в шестидесяти пяти процентах случаев ему не удавалось предотвратить угрозы жизням капитана и членов экипажа. Вполне логичным было бы принять на службу лицо с более высокими показателями интеллектуального развития и большей квалификацией.  
Индивиду же, настолько несостоятельному во всех сферах деятельности, следовало бы, по крайней мере, устранить последствия его будущих ошибок для окружающих. Спок знал наиболее эффективный способ устранения.  
Его ненавистная человеческая половина, ответственная за все ошибки и промахи, в настоящий момент выла и корчилась от боли и страха. Ещё – иррационально – от темноты и одиночества.

20:17 – 20:22. Коридоры палуб пять и шесть

Очень давно, еще до учебы в Академии, Леонард смотрел старый фильм, почти доисторический – цветной, но плоский. Там главный герой бежал через толпу зомби, а те тянули к нему корявые и когтистые лапы. У Леонарда задачка была посложней – ему следовало ещё попутно вводить седативы, глядеть, не покалечился ли кто и не нужно ли кого реанимировать.  
Каждый – каждый! – сходил с ума по-своему. Большей частью изрыгались проклятья разной степени экспрессивности. В иных случаях изрыгание сопровождалось кулакомаханием и Леонарду даже заехали в челюсть. Старшина Рэнд избивала репликатор. Леонард разделял её чувства – это убожество не способно было даже состряпать приличное карри. Но Рэнд уже сбила костяшки пальцев до крови.  
Другие до членовредительства и самодеструкции еще не дошли – бормотали, высказывали, шипели и сквернословили тихо и достаточно мирно.  
В общем и целом – сходили с ума от ненависти.  
Вообще-то, ненависть – хорошее чувство, полезное. Она не позволяет останавливаться на достигнутом. Она заставляет изо всех сил выцарапывать людей из того, что Леонард ненавидит. Она убивает страх и неуверенность. Ненависть – точка баланса.  
Не для всех, пожалуй.  
Леонард рычал сам, колол, отбивался, уворачивался – этому не было конца. Не становилось тише – казалось, и никогда не станет, всё бессмысленно. Прошли века и века, а использованные гипошприцы Леонард выбрасывал на пол, и те хрустели под подошвами сапог.

20:17 – 20:22. По пути на палубу семь

Джим пятился и пятился, продолжая терзать коммуникатор, когда Ухура коротко замахнулась и ударила Сулу в челюсть.  
Видеть, что будет дальше, было выше Джимовых сил – и за это он себя тоже ненавидел.  
Потом турболифт мягко щёлкнул дверями и дёрнулся вниз. Нужно было срочно сообразить, как быть дальше. Для этого – установить масштабы катастрофы (всё пропало, хуже некуда – панически думалось) и добраться до медотсека.  
И вправду – оказалось хуже некуда. Джиму попытались проломить череп идеально для этого приспособленным атомным микроскопом, но Джим ловко увернулся.  
– Прекратить беспорядки! – без особой надежды пробовал кричать Джим. Не следовало назначать такую бесполезную тряпку капитаном. Возможно, стоило подохнуть ещё на Тарсусе. Ухура права. Джеймс Кирк цепляет к себе неприятности, как собака блох. И ладно бы к себе. Но рядом люди.  
Эти люди правы, когда пытаются проломить ему череп или хотя бы выбить зубы. Возможно, даже и сопротивляться не стоило бы.

20:23. Палуба семь

Леонард искал капитана и нашёл. Только не сразу понял, что это капитан.

20:23. Мостик

Паша вспомнил, как белый-белый снежок кружил над асфальтом – долго и нерешительно. Падал и тут же делался чёрными мокрыми крапинками.  
Вообще-то у Паши за спиной дрались – пока что лейтенант Ухура, кажется, одерживала верх. Нужно было что-то с этим делать? Наверняка.  
Паша не испытывал ненависти – возможно, не умел. Сейчас им овладело рассеянное равнодушие.

20:24. Палуба семь

Была свалка, уйма злых опасных тел, они пинались и кусались и норовили заехать кому-нибудь куда-нибудь (преимущественно Леонарду), но гипошприцы смиряли их порывы. В конце концов остались самые стойкие, среди которых Леонард обнаружил и Джима. Тот сидел на полу с видом ошарашенным, помятым и совершенно подавленным. Поднял голову и сказал:  
– Если уж ненавидеть, то капитана. У каждого найдется свой повод. Правда, Боунз?  
Впрочем, Леонард замечал, что его капитан и прежде умом не блистал. Умом обычно блистал мистер Спок… Кстати.  
– Живой? Кидаться на меня не будешь? И где Спок?  
– Живой. Не буду, – сплюнул кровь. – О, чёрт, и правда. Спок! Он должен был возвратиться на мостик минут пять назад! Он ведь никогда не опаздывает!

20:19 – 20:23. Каюта коммандера Спока

Неопознанный организм осуществлял своеобразное воздействие на разум Спока: идеальное вулканское чувство времени давало сбой, обманывало, отчего казалось, что время движется скачками, разом перепрыгивая через секунды и минуты.  
Вот Спок стоял в темноте, вот – перебирал стопку нелогично бумажных писем от матери, вот – уже сидел на полу, на циновке для медитаций.  
Вот…

 

20:24. Инженерный отсек

Те, кто писал прикладные программы под варп-диагностику и коррекцию системы ориентации в пространстве, были идиотами и лучше бы работали в тех местах, где требуются лица с альтернативными умственными способностями, но ни в коем случае не шли в Звёздный флот.  
Скотти лежал на полу в инженерной и размышлял. Он был твёрдо уверен в этом своем выводе и не очень твердо – в событиях последних двадцати минут.  
Сразу после того, как переговорил с Джимом, началась какая-то чертовщина – это точно. Вроде как у кого-то из ребят случилось истерика, а кто-то ещё принялся успокаивать. И, опять же, некто орал в коммуникатор какую-то чушь, причём чушь вредную и даже предательскую. Что-то про капитана, который решил угробить свой экипаж. Всё происходящее чем дальше, тем больше смахивало на бунт, и Скотти считал своим долгом что-то со всем этим делать.  
Его эти вопли раздражали, бесили, доводили до белого каления. Впрочем, больше всего раздражал Кинсер: тупое животное опять перепутало провода – синий и красный. Скотти высказал ему своё мнение по этому поводу – это он тоже помнил, но уже смутно и через пелену.  
А потом ему шарахнули по голове. Может, даже и Кинсер.  
И вот теперь Скотти лежал на полу.

20:25 -20:28. Каюта коммандера Спока

Некоторые предатели могли бы потом всем и каждому рассказать про позорную истерику капитана. Но не стали. Боунз не стал. Несмотря на то, что истерика имела место быть.  
Спок не отпирал дверь, и Джим воспользовался капитанским кодом доступа. Потому что предчувствовал – и пусть бы кто посмел посмеяться над его предчувствием! Джим сразу бы врезал. По морде. Кулаки всё ещё чесались.  
И предчувствие оправдалось – МакКой выхватил трикодер. Спок валялся на этом своём дебильном коврике для вулканской тумбы-юмбы и не подавал признаков жизни.  
– Остановка сердца, – сказал МакКой, дальше делая непонятно. – Вот только что.  
– Остановка сердца? – тупо повторил Джим.  
– Да, и совершенно без причин. Он был здоров, как бык. Проклятая зеленая задница. Я даже не знаю, что с ним. Сердце-то я заведу назад, это ничего, вулканцы живучие, как те черви с Леды-8, помнишь...  
Вот тогда Джим внезапно всё понял (почему и как у Джима вышло понять вулканца, он не особо задумывался).  
– Подонок, – сказал Джим. – Он подонок. Он решил помереть и помер.  
Как раз в этот момент с Джимом и случилась истерика – то есть, это он уже потом осознал.  
Сейчас-то он всего лишь понял, что какая-то там извращенная вулканская логика сообщила Споку, что хорошо и логично остановить своё сердце – чем хорошо, это он у придурка потом ещё крепко спросит, но вообще-то Джим и так помнил все эти вулканские заморочки с полным контролем над телом.  
– То один, – бормотал Боунз, – то другой… Соревнования у вас что ли: кто больше раз умрёт?  
Джим схватил этого придурка за руку и принялся трясти. Рука была ещё тёплая, даже почти горячая, совсем живая.  
– Ты, – говорил Джим, – трус и подонок. Все с ума сходят, а ты сбежать решил. И надо что-то делать, а я как идиот тут с тобой. Где я ещё сейчас найду первого помощника. Давай. Возвращайся.  
– Джим, не истери! – истерически потребовал МакКой. А ведь у докторов нервы должны быть куда как покрепче.  
Джим продолжал мять Споковы пальцы и требовать, требовать.  
Это потому что невозможно такую боль и такой страх разом перенести.

20:28 – 20:30. Каюта коммандера Спока

Привели в себя Спока чувственные ощущения, которые можно было бы при других обстоятельствах назвать эротическими – но эротическими они всё же не были. Спока трогали за руки. Никакого удовольствия, однако, прикосновения не вызывали. Пальцы стискивали и мяли.  
Если соблюдать точность в изложении фактов, очнулся Спок от боли.  
Это была боль потери. Она лилась в Спока со всех сторон и уклониться от неё не получалось.  
– Не нужно этого, – пробормотал Спок.  
– Ещё как нужно! Не дёргайся, – в голосе над ухом не было сострадания, только глухая угроза. Притом боль потери и обиды от предательства продолжала стекаться в Спока как в недостаточно вместительный сосуд (грозило перелиться через край).  
Спок сел, выдирая свои руки из чужих рук и себя – из этого опасного состояния.  
– Я в порядке, доктор, ваши манипуляции излишни.  
– У тебя была остановка сердца, – довольно тихим голосом сказал доктор МакКой. – Джим чуть сам не помер с перепугу. Посмотри на него. Не стыдно?  
Спок посмотрел. Им действительно овладело необъяснимое чувство стыда.  
В своё оправдание он мог сказать только одно:  
– На момент остановки сердца такое решение казалось мне логичным.  
– Подымай свою задницу. У нас катастрофа. Опять, – буркнул Джим, утирая лицо рукавом форменки.

20:30 – 20:33. Медицинский отсек

– «Корабль дураков», вот что это.  
Кто-то спал прямо посреди коридора – работа Леонарда (не то чтобы он когда-нибудь решит гордиться такой работой), а еще Спок принялся ему помогать, что «увеличило эффективность мероприятия на шестьдесят четыре процента». На некоторых гипоспреи совершенно не действовали, другие впали в чёрную меланхолию – таким, кажется, нужны были тёплая постель и что-нибудь покрепче.  
– И что дальше? – поинтересовался Леонард.  
– Очевидно, использование успокоительного в отношении членов экипажа – мера временная и не вполне надежная, – вставил Спок.  
А Джим раздраженно хмыкнул.  
– Очевидно. Меня больше волнует другое: почему мы трое... м... относительно в своём рассудке. Пока что, по крайней мере.  
Леонард подумал отпустить какую-нибудь колкость, но время уходило.  
– Баланс, – подумав, решил он. – Баланс ненависти. Эта сучка явно питается нашими эмоциями. У большинства есть вполне конкретные объекты для неприязни. Они выплеснулись – и им вроде как хорошо. А мы – уроды какие-то. Пережевываем в себе и так привыкли к этому… Ненавижу космос. А кое-кто – себя. Правильно, коммандер?  
– Правильно, – признал Спок таким трудным голосом, будто бы от этого признания разом погибли все нововулканские котята. Или кто у них там...  
– Нужно добраться до мостика. Погляжу, как там чего, может, у кого еще с мозгами норма. И, возможно, этой штуке не понравится фазерный огонь на полную мощность с экстремально близкого расстояния. И, Спок, если ты окончательно раздумал умирать, спустись в инженерный, Скотти не отвечает на вызовы.  
Это уже хоть чуточку напоминало нормальный план.  
– А ты, Боунз, продолжай, продолжай…

20:35. Разные места

Джим успел добраться до турболифта, причем всего только раз ему прокричали вслед что-то вроде “Правильно, проваливай отсюда!”.  
Спок стояла на пороге инженерного отсека, поскольку движение через порог требовало решимости, которой Спок сейчас в себе не находил.  
МакКой колол чужие шеи и делал это с остервенением.   
Паша Чехов продолжал ощущать глобальную, фатальную растерянность и смотрел на экраны, в которых зеленое яблочное желе оставалось недвижимым. Тогда он сморгнул слёзы и отвернулся.  
Наконец, старшина Рэнд выплыла из успокоительного тумана и огляделась по сторонам. К счастью, она имела весьма крепкие нервы.  
Именно этот момент зеленая амеба выбрала для того, чтобы плавно оттолкнуться от боков сведенного с ума корабля и поплыть дальше. Степенно и спокойно, будто бы ничего и не было.  
Она даже не обернулась напоследок. Кажется.

Эпилог

Зато все теперь перед Джимом извинялись, а он кипел:  
– И что?! Вот так просто?! Присосалась, свела тут всех с ума, выжрала мои нервы начисто и улетела? Сволочь…  
Ничего героического, да. Даже не постреляли толком. Теперь ещё отчёт писать. Может, Спок напишет. Спок, кстати, тоже чрезвычайно скорбен и раскаивается.  
– На момент телепатического воздействия прекращение жизнедеятельности казалось мне наиболее логичным, – без конца повторяет и уже слегка поднадоел.   
Джим так кипел, то от кипения сделался тихим.  
– Ты… – прошептал он. – Да ты хоть понимаешь…  
– Я осознаю, что этим единолично принятым решением причинил вам и доктору МакКою боль. Я ощутил её интенсивность.  
– Осознает он, – буркнул Джим, отворачиваясь и старательно разглядывая веточки и листики зеленой дряни, которую Сулу зачем-то развёл в кают-компании. Зато у каждого была возможность выразить своё недовольство. Словом и делом.   
– Я… приношу извинения и обещаю впредь… воздерживаться от подобных решений.  
– МакКой сказал, что направит тебя на психологическое консультирование к доктору М’Бенге, потому что тот хоть что-то понимает в вулканских мозгах. И я не советую тебе сейчас злить МакКоя доказыванием отсутствия логической необходимости такой консультации. МакКою тоже очень досталось.  
Впрочем, о том, что “МакКою тоже очень досталось”, догадывалось не так много народу.  
Сгорающая со стыда Ухура, например – в силу своей особой проницательности во всех этих эмоциональных штучках, наверно.   
И Чехов. Но с Чеховым и его вечным сочувствием на мостике МакКой расправился быстро и виртуозно.  
Сообщил:  
– У энсина Чехов после инцидента диагностировано депрессивное состояние умеренной степени выраженности. Я выписал ему освобождение от работы на двое суток.   
Потом задумчиво добавил:  
– Он вообще не умеет ненавидеть, кажется. Представляешь, Джим, вообще не умеет.   
Возможно, у Джима тоже можно было диагностировать депрессивное состояние, но – повезло – от диагностики воздержались.  
Боунз прав – консервная банка в космосе. Прилетели, присосались, поели, улетели. И плевали на фазеры.  
В столовой Спок скрутил защитную панель репликатора и копался в его электронной начинке.  
– Сломался что ли? – поинтересовался Джим, который, откровенно говоря, настроился на яичницу с беконом.  
Не отрываясь от работы, Спок спокойно ответил:  
– Никак нет, сэр. По просьбе команды я удаляю яблочное желе из настроек, сэр. Откровенно говоря, я сделал бы это и без просьб. Я предполагаю завершить работу через три стандартных минуты.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джим.  
Три минуты он подождёт. Он и больше подождёт.  
Только на корабле и в мозгах у Джима утрясется теперь нескоро.


End file.
